Ink and Blood
by Tirawa
Summary: When geeky Seda accidentally takes a home a book reserved by Ryxam, an Assasin of the Cross, things go awry. However, love blooms at odd times, this being such a situation. Throw in the Biolabs and a bunch of psychos later, and you have half an epic. Chp.
1. Meeting

**Ink and Blood**

Chapter 1: Meeting

By: Asnee

_AN: _You have no idea how much trouble the title gave me. So I decided on something stereotypical. At first it was just a romance, but it turned into something more epic (as usual). Oh well. My second RO fic, as ITTE is almost done. (shameless plug XD) I also wrote that before the transcendent classes were out…and I really was always fascinated with SinX. So yeah, Assasin Cross x Sage. Slightly fluffy, but with more action that my other stories. I need to satisfy everone's need for violence. Also less…raunchy? XD I can't help it, I'm a pervert. Reviews make me write…and I don't own RO. If I did, maybe it wouldn't lag and suck as much.

"_I am Unwritten,_

_Can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined"._

_-Natasha Beddinfield, "Unwritten"_

Books with a purple tab go...where? The new clerk paused carefully, the heavy tan volume in her hand. Attempting to balance her purse and many books in her arms was no easy feat. A tiny gold cylinder fell to the floor, though she didn't notice. Tired and hungry, she haphazardly threw it on a shelf. Ah well, someone will get it. Time to go home to her boyfriend and her cat. She closed The Sage's Smile bookshop, locking the door behind her casually and whistling. Like it would cause any issues.

Right, none at all.

Ryxam was angry. This was a fairly rare thing, mind you. It happened every once in a great while, but when it did - Oh boy.

Several people were backed up against walls, trembling a bit. Angry assassins were scary. But angry Assassins of the Cross were terrifying. His good eye, blood red, darted between frightened customers. They were ordinary people, less talented members of their society. They didn't dare attempt to cast or move – and he knew it. He folded his arms.

"So...pre tell...WHO took the last copy of the book I pre-ordered?"

A clerk gulped hesitantly. "W-we think it was an employee, sir," the old man mumbled, "She may have done it on accident. She's a bit of a ditz, that Seda."

"Oh, Seda?"

"Y-yes sir. Sort of short, bit on the stocky side, kind of a klutz."

"What does she look like?"

"A-ah she's a sage, sir."

"...So I see. What else?"

"..."

"Know where she lives?"

"Ah, sir. I'm an employer, and I need to respect the rights of--"

SLAM. Ryxam pinned the old man against a wall. "While I am one for justice," he said harshly, "I am also very, very short on nerves. You will tell me where she lives, or I'll kill you then look it up in your records anyway."

He trembled. "But Se-Seda is a kind child..."

Ryx's expression softened. "Who said I was going to hurt her? You assume because I am an assassin I mean to kill her. No, it will be as simple as 'Please return my book'".

He nodded slowly. "C-Come then, I'll write it down for you."

The old man teetered towards the desk, and several shoppers slumped to the floor in relief.

Shuffling through some neatly stacked parchments, he pulled a file out. Sure enough, there was a small drawing of a rather geeky looking girl, and several notes on her- including her address. The clerk copied it down.

"Her last name is Alumani. Seda Alumani. She's a gentle child, so please be kind."

Ryx nodded, and took the scrap from the old man. He strode out the door, and into the sunlight - then vanished completely. The clerk sighed. "Bit scary, eh everyone?"

One shopper spoke up. "Best damn visit to a book store I ever had"!

Another person chuckled. "Never thought I'd see one of THEM and live to tell about it..."

More chuckling. The owner sighed yet again, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. Ahh, youth.

"Annnddddd, this one! Onnn," a young girl of maybe seveteen squinted down at a book in her hands, pulling it out of a pile of many more, "Deadly Poisons. Neat!"

Her brother, Byrin, sighed deeply. "More books?"

Seda Ellia Alumani nodded eagerly, anime sparkles flashing around her head. Her glasses shined with glee. "Books books books! I love BOOOKS!"

"I'm quite aware of that," the knight said, plopping down on the couch beside her. The added weight on one side of the couch sent the petite sage sliding right into him. She landed with a good OOMF. Well, the saving grace was he wasn't wearing his armor. "But what about your practical training as a sage? Have you mastered anything yet?"

She looked up at her brother from her rather awkward position in his lap, half upside down. "Well, I got the endows down better. Not sure about calling fire or wind to the ground though," she turned red. "Still good with water though"!

"Deluge will only get you so far."

"Ah," she said a bit miserably, rising to a proper position. Seda was a young sage, just recently having achieved her rank a couple months back. Her brother, Byran, or Big Byri, was already a Lord Knight, and quite pleased with himself for it.

"Well, if it helps you to become a professor, I'm sure it's all for the best."

She sighed. "Well, I know I need to work on my magic. But knowledge is a major part of the exam!"

He nodded. "Indeed it is."

She shuffled. "I hope I can do it."

He laid a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you will, Seda."

There was a knock on the door, and she and her brother turned in the same instant. "I'll get it"! She padded through there small house, bare-footed, still carrying the book. She swung the door open. She looked up--

Only in time to get licked by an enormous peco tongue.

"Hello there, Yuli! And hi Ozi"! The sage greeted, petting the peco. The knight on the peco bent to wave an armored hand at her.

"Hey, sorry about Yuli. She gets restless when she knows we're at your house."

"S'all right," Seda said, patting the peco's beak. "Need Byri?"

"If he's in and not busy, it'd be cool."

"Byrrriiiiiiiii!"

"Sedddaaaaa"!

"Some knight and his sexy bird are here"!

"Coming Ozi!"

The dark haired man laughed, stepping off his peco and walking her away from the doorway. Seda followed out onto the little patio, keeping Yuli calm. She let out a frustrated squawk when Seda got to far away.

"Hmm, I need to talk to your brother for a minute. Wanna sit on Yuli so she doesn't take off?"

Seda gulped. "Umm--WHOA," she said, as she was suddenly picked up and put on Yuli's back. Yuli shuffled a bit, flapped her wings, and then cooed happily.

"Yeah that's right sweetie. No big armored butt. You take good care of that sage, right?"

The knight gave his bird an affectionate whack, and walked to talk the blonde knight that was standing the doorway, looking a bit dark now. Seda entertained herself for a bit by petting the top of Yuli's head, and dropped her book in the saddlebag for safekeeping.

Eventually, Ozi came over. Seda prepared to get off. "No no, we need to talk a bit longer. Something's come up."

"Oh, like what?" Seda said, a bit worried. She looked to her brother, whose handsome face was looking a bit pale suddenly, his blonde hair moving slightly in the afternoon breeze.

"Nothin' for you to worry your pretty little head about," he said jovially, though the girl knew he was hiding something, "In fact, why don't you go take Yuli out for a run? Nothing will go near you on her."

Seda gulped, but caught her brother's blue gaze. "Go," he said softly, "Enough books. Go run around a bit. You're sittin' on a good peco. She ain't a mean bastard like Gyri," he said, referring to his own sometimes problematic mount that liked to chew on Seda's hair. "You'll like it."

She looked a bit worried still. Her brother sighed, went into the house, and came back with a book. "In case you get bored, Seddy," he said using his nick name for her and dropping it in Yuli's saddle bag.

Seda nodded, having the distinct feeling she was being kicked out of her own house. Uncertainly, she lightly pulled on the reigns. Yuli responded the way she figured. They trotted lightly out of the patio, and into the streets of Juno. Her ancestral home for all her seventeen years, she knew the city like the back of her hand.

"So Yuli, the fields are cold and filled with nasty monsters. Why don't we run around the empty districts?"

The bird seemed to agree, and shuffled excitedly from one foot to another. "Let's try up north first!"

The peco and the sage wandered the city for a good hour, switching in-between a happy trot to a full gallop that had Seda screaming. By the time she had finished, both girl and bird were exhausted. The bird was quite happy though, and as soon as Seda slid off her back she sat down happily. Seda kept her hand on the reign just in case. Yuli didn't seem intent on going anywhere.

"Want some water?"

"Squawk?"

She understood that. "I'm going to find some, come along then!"

"Squaaaa," said the bird, exasperated and sitting down. Mumbling about her laziness, an idea suddenly struck the girl.

"Hey, watch this Yuli"!

"Squa?"

Drawing a gem out of her pocket and holding it in-between her hands, she closed her eyes. A soft blue light emanated. Yuli watched in wonder. This wasn't the mean magic. This was the good kind, she was sure, in her tiny bird brain.

Pulling on the invisible threads around her, Seda tried to her best to visualize the water flowing and pooling around her. And sure enough, there was a trickling sensation at her ankles as a self-sustaining pool of water formed. Over ankle deep, it stuck magically to one area.

"There you go Yuli, fresh water"!

The bird gulped gratefully, and Seda thanked nature under her breath. Plopping down gratefully, she didn't stop to worry about her butt getting wet.

Sloshing a few handfuls into her mouth, her senses tingled. Yuli's head shot up to, alarmed.

"Seda Alumani, is it?"

Her head shot up, looking in all directions. "P-pardon?" Her shyness took over.

"Hmf. Well, I seem to have found you. You weren't at your house, and then I saw a knight without a peco - and I thought to myself, 'Well, there you go. The girls giggling about a sage on a peco charging through Juno were right.'"

Seda blushed, embarrassed. People were talking about her?

"A-ah yes. I'm Seda Alumani. C-can I help you?"

"Perhaps."

"I can't see you, that's quite rude."

"Oh, is it?"

Seda took a deep breath, standing up. Then, pulling a small force, she let an orange spark start on her finger, and then swept her arm in front of her and to her side. It began to circle her body.

"That...won't help you find me."

She sweatdropped.

She sat back down in the water, an idea striking her. She looked for reflections. None, and then - it rippled. The water rippled from behind, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Seda turned, ready to cast - her glowing hand was caught deftly, and no matter the force she exerted against it, it would not budge. She looked at the hand. A black leather glove over a large hand, steel claws over the top of it. The sage then saw the emblem on the inside of the glove, her heart dropping out of her stomach.

Assassin of the Cross. She looked up, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

One red eye met hers. "You have something I want."

She gulped, gasping again when he pulled her easily to her feet. Yuli looked ready to charge.

"No no Yuli! Be a g-good girl, run away...," she said softly. The bird cooed again.

"Mmm, I wouldn't recommend telling your pigeon to move. I'll kill it."

She took a deep breath. "Stay Yuli, stay still." The bird obeyed, looking leery.

"I want something returned, simple as that."

"Ah, and what is that?" The sage asked, expecting a dramatic answer of sorts.

"A book."

She sweatdropped.

"W-what? A book?" She was honestly perplexed. "What's the title?"

"Deadly Poisons," he said casually, sending shivers down her spine. "I had it reserved, and you seemed to have taken it home."

"...Ohh! But...it was on the shelf," she sweatdropped.

There was silence, and some mumblings about old men and beatings. "A-ah! Mister Assassin, please don't hurt Mr. Greenlif, he's a good person!"

"That sounds guilty to me, miss," he said softly in her ear, making her flush.

"H-honestly, I can s-show you where I found it"!

He must have been calculating. "Very well," he said at last, "This is turning into a much bigger deal than it should be."

"Then why not just let me give it back to you?"

"Because I hate liars."

She blanched. "Let's go to the book store, I can look it up on the records and prove it to you. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"No, but now does."

She yelped. "U-uh it's closed..."

"What am I, little sage?"

"...An assassin."

"Wrong," he hissed into her ear, tightening his grip on her wrist untill it was painful, "Assassin of the Cross. I am no lowly sand-eating filth."

She whimpered a bit. He sighed. "We shall go now, and you will present to me evidence that you are indeed innocent. If you are innocent, then I am in your debt for disturbing you."

She nodded. The snow-haired boy released his grip on her at last. She plopped back down into the water, again noticing his reflection didn't show. "If you look in the saddle bag...," she said softly, "the book should be in there."

There was the splash of footsteps, and she heard him say an air "Thank you".

"You can look at me, you know," he said with a chuckle, pleased with his book. She looked up, and then shrieked chibi style, because he had managed to kneel right next to her. His hair hid his left eye, and his right was bright red under a veil of dark silvery lashes. "If you are as innocent as you say you are, you have nothing to fear." She nodded slowly. Most of his face was concealed by his hair, and a silver mask that covered the bottom half. Pointed ears with a few clips and earrings protruded from under silver hair.

He looked to her, then the earrings. "Oh, like them?"

She nodded slowly, pieces of her own long brown hair getting in her face. "Wouldn't they flash and stuff on your...missions...though?"

He must have smiled, because his eye turned upwards slightly. "You're sure you're a sage?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! It's the thing I've always wanted to do, you know..." She realized she had begun to ramble, and stopped. "Err, sorry. I get kind of...excited...bout...that sort of thing...," she trailed off yet again flushing, and pushed her glasses back up.

"Shall we?" He held out a clawed hand. Carefully, she placed her own small one in his. She stood a bit shakily, and realized the man was a good inch or two taller than her. Not really large, but strongly built. He turned his back to her, one red eye gazing over his shoulder, and leaned slightly. Leather and metal made a peculiar sound. For a millisecond, the sage almost giggled. A chibi assassin appeared in her mind, waving his fanny at her and making "Yooohooooo"! sounds.

"It would be faster if I carried you on my back," he said. She gulped, and hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. From between where armor and metal met, a thin knife slipped. He didn't seem to have noticed. His hands came up right under her butt, and she yelped and flushed. "Pardon me," he said softly with a chuckle. Seda mumbled something, then turned to Yuli.

"C'mere girl," she cooed. The bird warbled softly, looking at her confused. She carefully slipped the knife in the saddle bag, praying the assassin hadn't noticed. "Tell brother I'm all right. Ozi to. Now Yuli, back to your master." The bird looked undecided, before finally squawking and trotting off towards the sage's home.

"All set then?"

"Yes sir," she said, carefully putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Miss, you're gonna wanna hold on tighter than that."

"Eh? Why's th--ACK"! He had leapt suddenly onto the pillar ahead of them, running along it and leaping to the next one. She clung to the back of his neck, burying her head there. She felt his chest rumble in a laugh, and blushed again. Bastard.

Meanwhile...

Yuli squawked as she came back to the Alumani residence. Byri noticed his lack of sister immediately, needless to say.

"Dumb bird!" He roared, "What did you do with Seddy! YOU ATE HER, DIDN'T YOU!"

The bird warbled and sweatdropped - and then squawked, pointing its' shiny beak towards the saddle bag. Puzzled, Ozi opened it up.

"Lesse, nothing out of the ordina--ow...," he said suddenly, his mouth becoming a tight line as he studied the little dagger he had pulled out. Thin as a blade of grass and as long as his index finger, it was shaped like a dragon. On the bottom of the hilt, there was the insignia of the Assassins of the Cross. "Shit...Byri...," he said softly.

"What? What!" He said frantically, and froze when he saw the dagger. He took it carefully from his friend, his eyes going soft.

The image of his little sister reflected cleanly in the silver, and he felt his blood go icy. "One of those bastards...Seddy?"

Ozi climbed on top of Yuli. "I'm going to go where she was and check it out; you stay here in case she comes back." Byri nodded numbly, still fingering the dagger. An Assassin of the Cross...versus Seda? No chance...no chance at all.

End Chapter 1


	2. Nice to See You Again

Ink and Blood

By: Asnee

Chapter 2: Nice to See you Again

AN: Yayyyy chapter two. Thanks for the reviews. I wish I could respond individually but FF.N has suddenly taken a random bout of flagrant idiocy. I shun thee! Um…thanks for the positive remarks, and remember that reviews make me write. Lol. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own RO. /sob

The air that blew over the rooftops was cool and refreshing, and Seda was just beginning to enjoy herself when they touched down soundlessly. She was disoriented for a moment, since they had arrived from the back. Er...She dropped from mister assassin, and looked around.

"Do you have a key?"

"Yep. But it won't work after hours...it's enchanted," she said, pulling out a key from under her shirt. It dangled from a silvery chain, and he could see the runes running over it. "If I try to stick it in there, it'll raise an alarm, and we'll be dealing with the night watch."

'That's all I need now,' she thought. 'A stampede of stupid, fatass, half-drunken knights. That would look good. Me standing here alone cuz the sin hauled ass- Or better yet! With him. Oh my, I'd be endangering their lives...'

He nodded. It seemed logical. He carefully reached in-between a piece of armor on his chest, pulling out a thin hook. Seda gulped. Carefully, he leapt upwards towards one of the windows. Setting the book down on the sill, he shuffled for a second. There was the click of a lock coming undone. He went back down.

"You need to look up the records for me, so you're coming in," he said casually, and then grabbed her around the waist and leapt up again. She shrieked. Once on the ledge, they went in through the window and onto one of the shelves of the store.

"Wow...I've never been on top of one of these shelves," she said, feeling woozy yet excited. "I'm a bit frightened."

He said nothing, jumping and landing soundlessly. He turned to her. "Jump."

"N-no way," she said, her voice hoarse. "I don't wanna die, if I had wanted to I would have asked you earlier"!

He let out a real chuckle this time, and Seda startled - which caused her to fall of the shelf. Before she could utter a sound, he had caught her deftly, and let her down.

"..."

"C'mon, let's go," the assassin sighed, and strutted towards the desk. Seddy obeyed, still a bit disoriented. She wandered chibi style behind him, taking in the sights of the store at night. Kind of cool, actually.

They arrived at the desk, and the chocolate-haired sage got serious. "Well, I just have to find the receipt," she said softly, rustling around in some papers. He waited patiently. "Ah hah!" She said, passing the parchment to the assassin.

Title: Deadly Poisons

Author: Tylius Firandir

Price: 80,000 Zeny, paid in cash.

Section: 6-C (Medicine, miscellaneous.)

"This about clears things up," he said softly. He sweatdropped suddenly. "80k? Jeeze...".

The sage gave him a confused look, and then giggled lightly.

He blanched. "What?"

She was still laughing, "Sorry," she choked out, "That was just funny, very out of character."

"Ah...okay?"

There was an awkward silence between them, which was interrupted when she looked at the book. Barely sticking out of the pages was a thin purple sash, which she knew was for reserved books. He caught what she was looking at, and looked suspicious.

"Does this...mean something special?"

She knew exactly what it meant, of course. She had worked at this shop for a year and a half now. She took a deep breath. Well, she might as well just tell him. No point in trying to hide it. He would think she just pretended to get it off the shelf, she worked there after all.

"Alumani."

She choked a bit. "It means...it's reserved."

"And you bought it anyway..."

She choked back a soft sob again, "I-I didn't see it".

"You're lying to me, Seda Alumani," he said softly, moving towards her. She moved backwards slightly, from his advances. He moved with slow, deliberate grace, and she began to realize that being killed by one of them was indeed the most elegant way to die.

She took another step backwards-and tripped, falling to her back with a painful thud. A stick of rouge rolled and clinked when it met the metal of Ryxam's boot. He picked it up, and looked to where it come from. Surely, there it was - 6-C.

Seda pulled herself up with her arms, her world spinning slightly. The assassin looked from the rouge to the girl.

"Yours?" He said mildly.

Seda, despite her fear managed to say, "No, it belongs to Lyna. She's new he--".

It dawned on both of them.

"Ah...so she must have misplaced it, and you paid the price."

Seda nodded numbly, tears forming in her eyes despite her efforts.

He came towards her suddenly, drawing his katars. She gasped, scrambling back til she met the book shelf.

He was still walking towards her. Forgetting she was a sage for a moment, she began to chuck books at him. They missed every time, needless to say. He raised both arms in front of himself, a mere foot before her, and she held her arms in front of her, preparing for the final blow. Nothing came, and she opened one eye - just in time to see him bow. She sweatdropped as he then sheathed his weapons. Ah, an Assassin's Word. Weapon had to be drawn. She felt dizzy.

"I owe you a great apology, Miss Alumani," he said softly, running a clawed hand over her cheek.

She flushed, unable to articulate anything but "S'all good." He laughed lightly. "You remember the terms of our contract?"

She scratched her head in confusion.

"Since you were right...I am in your debt. I am at your command," he bowed this time, hand on one knee, the other still holding her small hand. She looked into his eye...but what could she possibly do with him? Certainly, she wished nobody harm.

"Uh..um," she began - and then Byri exploded through the door, shattering wood and spells alike. Hooray Aura Blade! Ozi was not far behind, and Yuli was apparently very frustrated with being tied up outside, for she could hear the bird's angry warbles.

"GET AWAY FROM HER"! The blonde man roared, taking a swing at Ryx.

"N-no"! Seda cried, rushing to her brother's side. The ground where the assassin had been a breath before shattered under the impact of the knight's scythe. He dropped his weapon with a deafening clatter, wrapping his arms around his sibling. "Seddy, by Odin's name, I thought...I thought he had...and you...Yuli was so upset...".

Seda patted her brother's hair, like she did when they were young. "No no, bro. I told Yuli to run. The assassin just um...I had something of his," she said quickly, to where Ryxam was still crouched in the shadows.

He clutched his sister to his side, glaring at the silver-haired man.

"My apologies."

Byri took a deep breath. "Y-you..leave. Now. I...don't know what I'll do...if I ever see you near her again...I...I'll...," he seemed to shake with rage.

"You'll _what_? Is that a _threat_?", Ryxam hissed. "She will not be harmed. Nor will she ever be. I am in her debt." Ozi blinked. His ability to remain calm in particularly shitty, confusing situations never ceased to astound her.

"Oh?"

"W-we made a deal," Seda said, pulling away from her brother to talk to Ozi. He refused to let her arm go however, his deep brown eyes going cold. "If..If I was right in saying the book came off the shelf...then he owed me..".

Ryxam nodded. "And she was correct. I always keep my word," he stood, "Always."

Ozi sighed. "Alright then, it's gettin late. As long as this drama is over, I think we should all go home."

There was a tense silence, broken when Ryxam strode forwards and took Seda's free hand, and she again took note on how large his were compared to hers.

"Until next time, Mistress Alumani." And with that he vanished, leaving only a few grains of sparkling sand and the faint smell of Sandalwood behind.

The next few days passed quietly at the Alumani residence, as it seemed Byri was in a sort of shock. Seda tiptoed around him, both physically and verbally. Whatever she said, she kept concise and assassin-free. When four days had passed, things were almost normal. It had been strange, besides the silence, he kept pulling her towards him, as if afraid if he wasn't constantly watching her that she would disappear. There was a knock on the door in the early afternoon one Thursday, and she rushed to the front of the house, still in the middle of trying to pull her hair into its proper place.

"Coming, coming"! She sang, throwing the door open haphazardly. Ozi was there with Yuli (Squawk!), as well as a serious looking man, pale with light brown hair. His youthful face was taut, his mouth in a straight line. Ice blue eyes regarded her.

"Is Byrin Alumani in?"

"Yep, hold on a sec," she said shyly, turning to run back into the living room. Byri was pouring over some bills.

"Hey...Seddy? 800k on books?"

"Uhhhh you have a guest"! She said quickly, sweatdropping. Saved by Ozi and the scary looking crusader. Her brother pushed back his hair, sighing, and proceeded to ruffle her hair which she had just spent the previous fifteen minutes on. Mumbling, she went back to fetch her brush by the front window. She ducked immediately, as it was obvious there was a very heated discussion going on.

"No...no, but...Yes, I understand that Fafnyn...yes...yes," her brother's voice sounded glum.

"Then you will come," came the deep, elegant tones of the crusader. "It is your mission to serve your king, just as I serve God."

Byrin sighed, his shoulders slumping. Without his armor, she realized how much thinner he looked, so much more stressed and pale. She felt her eyes water. Where was he going...Was it dangerous?

"Right then...so how long do we have before he tries again?"

"We're not sure. I'm thinking another week. We need longer to prepare...but, I think that's all we have," Ozi said sharply, and Seda steeled herself. She had never heard Ozi snap.

"What are you gonna tell Seddy, Byri"?

"If this Seddy person is who I think it is, there is no need" The crusader interjected, pointing towards the window. She sweatdropped, gloom lines appearing. "She's been listening for a bit now."

She rolled out from the doorway. "Heyyyyyyy...there...," her voice became a tiny squeak as Byri stared at her, furious. She saw now why enemies feared him so.

"Go inside, Seddy," he began, but the crusader, Fafnyn, stopped her.

"Your sister, Byran?" He said, staring at her. Seddy gulped. This man seemed more frightening than Ryxam, if possible. He stood at least six feet and five inches, his armor making him seem larger than life. She stood, brushing herself off and bowing.

"H-how do you d-do? I'm S-Seda Alumani."

He lifted her hand gently, kissing it chastely. Ozi chuckled as Byri went completely red, and then smacked his blonde friend's hand away from his halberd. "Fafnyn St. Ludel. At your service," he said, releasing her hand to bow. She felt chills, like her hand had just been put in ice water. Despite the fact there was a handsome crusader bowing to her, she felt odd. There was something just...frightening about him.

She giggled none the less, though it was a nervous one and not a flirty one. He rose, meeting her eyes again one last time before mounting his peco. The massive animal turned to Seda, it's large eye focused on her.

"Francis likes you," Fafnyn smiled. Despite her fright, the sage tentatively reached a hand out, ever so slightly. The bird warked, before letting her pet his head. Fafnyn looked a bit startled. "I've never seen him like anyone so quickly. You must be a very talented sage. Even the hunters can't quite cope with him."

She laughed nervously again. "Oh, I just...I dunno. I love animals, maybe they can tell," she said, petting the peco again. "Francis a good name for a peco. He's the patron of animals, after all."

"Yes, St. Francis must have been with me when I found him. He had been taken away from his mother, and I got to him just before a Driller," he said nostalgically, petting the bird, his empty blue eyes seemed to warm for a second.

Ozi climbed on top of Yuli, who Seda made sure to pet to. Francis warked in envy.

"Well then, fair Alumanis! We shall see you again"! Ozi chirped, and Seda backed up to stand beside Byran and wave them off. Fafnyn turned one last time to look at the chocolate-haired sage, who smiled uncertainly. He parted his lips icily in return, and then he had disappeared into the horizon.

"Byri..."

"Mm?"

"I don't want him here, ever."

"...Well, I see your Gift has developed," he said softly. "That was Fafnyn St. Ludel, Seddy. Do you remember me telling you about him?"

"No, I don't."

"Eh...they call him Fafnyn the Holy Beast."

"Oh?"

"Yes," the knight said, and began leading his sibling back inside, "He's one of the most vicious, blood-thirsty people in existence. Not outwardly aggressive. But he...he loves killing. Believes he's sending people to their rightful place in existence."

Seda shuddered. "So...he's a egomaniac with a God complex?"

"Exactly."

"And..."

"And he kissed your hand," she caught the laughter in his eyes. She grumbled and whacked him, though she knew it would feel like a breath of air to him.

"I need a chemical bath."

"More than that. Go have Melline throw some acid bottles at you."

Seda laughed at the thought. Melline was one of her few friends, but really because Melly loved books almost as much as her. The short, blonde girl proved a permanent source of companionship and laughter. Seda felt her heart ache. Melly had been away a while now in Morroc, studying the effects of bombs on easily-flammable mummies. Poor Osiris didn't bother to get out of bed anymore.

The room was silent for a minute, and Byri placed a hand on his sister's head. "Don't worry about Whacky Faffy, I'm sure he was just being polite."

"Right Byri, no problem," she smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to put her hand on her brother's head. "Plus, if really was trying to flirt, wouldn't he hit on say...someone important?"

Byri stuck out his tongue, grabbing his sister's arm. "You ARE important. Don't forget that."

She nodded. He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "And, about those books-"

"OHHH FAFFY! WHERE ARE YOU MY DEAR, DEAR PSYCHOPATHIC HUBBY!" The sage cried conveniently, rushing off. Her brother sweatdropped, sighing as he sat back down and listened to her run to the other end of the house.

Moonlight pooled through the window of the fortress, illuminating Ryxam Tyrik's silvery hair. It spilled over the ancient sandstone walls and onto the pages of _Deadly Poisons_, lighting up the picture of a particularly nasty looking concoction. His brow furrowed, the tan youth mouthed the ingredients in confusion. He had gotten by okay so far, until he got to the advanced things. The sage girl had scribbled simplified notes onto the pages, and he read them with gusto. Sighing lightly, he adjusted his knees and tried to be more comfortable on the hard stone windowsill. Without his armor, he looked almost normal. Small but with a strong, wiry frame. He wore a black turtle necked tanktop, with billowing black silk pants. There were scars down his body, marring the olive flesh, and along his face. A long scar ran down his left side and over the bridge of his nose, and to the other cheek. It was an old wound, one he had obtained long ago, younger than now and far more foolish.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and a flirty "Boo"!

"Evening, Hara," he said stonily, not gazing up from his book.

"Damn, how'd you know"? A girl questioned, stepping out of the shadows. She was clad black silk, the casual wear of the assassins obviously. Hers was a slip just past her knees. It contrasted sharply to her own pale blonde hair. She put her hands behind her back and rocked a bit on her ankles. "Sooo Ryx, whatcha up to?"

"To you, that is Sempai, or Master Ryxam."

She pouted again, pretending to wipe a tear from her massive blue eyes. "B-but that sounds so _formal."_

"It's formal because it SHOULD be formal," he sighed, closing the book in a mildly disgruntled manner. "You're barely even a full assassin. The Assassins of the Cross only let you in here because of your father."

She looked miffed, but concealed it quickly. "Oh oh, Ryx...sempai! You got your book."

He nodded glumly. "It is a difficult one. I shall have to study this one exceptionally hard."

She looked him over, noting the way his red eyes wandered to the wall behind her in anger. "Do you like my slip?"

"It looks the same as it normally does," he said, completely ignoring the fact it had been drastically shortened, "And if you excuse me, I need some fresh air." He brushed past her. She sighed, looking out the window at the moon.

The rooftops of Juno were a bit more difficult to navigate. The ancient citadel was far to spread out for his liking, and he made a few leaps that made even his heart pound for a second. He landed on the roof of his destination at last. There was a surly looking bird outside, and he noted the only light on was that of the topmost room. The Alumani residence was one of the oldest in the city. It was a stone house, one story high and cozy, save for off to the side, where there was a miniature tower. Narrow and about three stories tall. He guessed the bedrooms were there, and the topmost point of the cylinder would be the attic. The light was on up there, and he could see a girl's back, hunched over a book.

Making up his mind, he scaled the tower soundlessly.

Seda giggled girlishly, flushing at a particularly raunchy part. Hey, even sages could enjoy cheap romance novels. She sort of felt like covering her eyes, but told herself the victory would make up for the battle, and not reading it would mean defeat. Trying to convince her brother that "Between Us and the Sheets" was a documentary about life among Whispers had been a brave task indeed. It had involved much made-up hypothesizes and exchanges of threats of cold bolts and brandishes. In the end, she had won by whining about needing it to be a professor.

She was turned to the next chapter. Endless pillow talk. Yuck. She WOULD skip that. Giggling to herself again, she suddenly froze, feeling a presence at her back. She turned to the window, where, sure enough, mister assassin was looking in at her, rather bored.

Embarrassed, she quickly sat on her book and looked at him through calculating brown eyes. "H-hello mister assassin."

"Hello miss sage. Want to let me in"?

"You can't come in if I don't invite you"?

"That's _vampires. _And if I had to be invited in, wouldn't it make my job rather difficult?"

"Ah, right," Seda said, sweatdropping, and undid the latch on the window. He climbed in soundlessly, and she suddenly felt very shy. That or it was just the book. He cleared himself a spot in the sea of books, and sat down, his arms folded across his chest.

"So um...How's your book"?

"It is quite excellent. Especially the parts you scribbled on."

Her eyes became little dots. "A-ah! S-sorry! Oh my goodness, I totally forgot I did that and--".

He sighed, and pulled it out from behind him. She sweatdropped. Where did that...

"I don't understand some things. Will you help me?"

She was stunned. Tutor...an assassin. Her first thought was to refuse of course. But then she imagined it. Telling the Juno scholars that she had _tutored an Assassin of the Cross._ Bling. The light bulb in her head lit up.

"S-sure. P-point out what you need help with."

He nodded, and then opened the book to the middle. He pointed a clawed hand at the paragraph he had circled in black ink. Neatly written in Sandtongue were some questions and notes. She bristled a bit, studying him intently. "You're very serious about your studying. These are good questions."

He blinked. "Thank you."

She picked up the book, flipping through it once more. "I'm going to mark some page numbers on other pages. Some things just sort of explain themselves, but they're in chapters ahead and further back." She paused on the inside cover, and looked at some Sandtongue she didn't recognize.

"What's this?"

"My name."

"Oh." She then realized the gravity of the situation, and pursed her lip. He closed his eyes.

"It's alright, everybody knows it anyway," he opened them, looking a bit more frightening than usual, "Knowing my name wouldn't save them anyway."

"Right then, Mister Tyrik."

"Ryxam. You may call me Ryxam."

She felt herself turn pink, and berated herself mentally for it. _'He's an assassin, stupid! A mean, cold-blooded killer!'_

She composed herself, then turned the book to face him. "Read this part aloud for me, if you please. And then tell me what you think it means. I'll correct yo-," she caught him assessing her. "If that's...okay?"

His hand moved upwards, as if towards her, and she flinched. Nothing happened, and then the sage realized he had taken his mask off. She blinked in awe. He was very tan, like she had thought. He had a nice, round nose and his lips were dusty tan, the bottom slightly fuller than the top. The scar ran down his concealed left eye and over his nose. She wondered where it was from.

He coughed, and she caught herself staring.

"S-sorry, that, er - I wasn't expecting it all, sorry sorry," she mumbled, and adjusted her nightgown.

The ghost of a smile danced across his lips. "Not to worry. And now, I shall read this one..."?

She nodded. Maybe, just maybe, things were gonna be okay.

And she was only partially right, of course.

Reviewssss make me writeeeeee. xD


	3. Midnight Runaround

Ink and Blood

By: Asnee

Chapter 3 – Midnight Runaround

AN: Yayyy chapter 3. Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far. X3 Ummm, I have chapter 4 like halfway done lol, but I'm grounded and doing this at school so it may be a good week before I can upload. Dunno though. I guess I also need to figure out exactly where I'm taking this. XD I guess I like the whole Fafnyn x Seddy x Ryxam triangle, but I could complicate things and make it sort of a Polygon of Lust.

Okay not really. And what about poor Ozi! I think Byri would smash his face in. (nodnod) I also need to figure out what the hell Ozi is. I think like a half-demon. Not evil, just not completely human. I really like Ozi, lol. He needs more partttttts. So does Fafnyn and Byri and that assassin hobag Hara I put for everyone to hate. I dunno about you, but I hate hobags. If you didn't catch what's going on, Hara is a regular assassin (just barely), and Ryxam is an assassin cross (duh. That's why he was commenting that she shouldn't even be allowed in their HQ.

Soooo yeah, enjoy! And remember to reviewwww!

Disclaimer: WTF? Gravity blows. Therefore, why the hell would I wanna own RO?

xXx

Ryxam came every other night or so after the first one, and he no longer startled Seda. Eventually, he just climbed in through her window soundlessly. She would put down her book and he would be there, regarding her through big red eyes. He was doing well under her tutelage.

"The Elder praised me for my knowledge on this subject today. I am most grateful for your help, Miss Alumani," he said one night. Even though she called him by his first name, he apparently thought it more polite to be formal with her. No matter how many times she said to call her Seddy, or at least Seda, he politely refused.

She smiled, setting down her cup of tea. "Oh, no problem," she smiled.

"I feel awkward though, in truth," he said, and her heart jumped as romantic thoughts swam in her mind, "It is I who owe you, not the other way around."

She waved it off. "I like this sort of thing, plus," she took another swig of tea, "It's good practice! I'd like to be a professor at the university here some day." She looked rather dreamy for a moment. He really did smile this time.

"That is a lovely aspiration, Miss Alumani," he took down a note, "And mayhap when you are a professor, I shall be better known than I am now."

She beamed. "My first student is famous"!

Suddenly, there was a light from down below. "Seddy, you still awake woman"?

She blanched. "Byri"!

"Seddy!"

When she had turned, there was nothing but an empty space and an open window. She quickly spread her legs out and leaned on a stack of books by the window. The sleepy knight looked skeptically from the window, to his sister. "Was there...someone here?"

"Nope! Just enjoying the breeze," she smiled as her brother crossed the small room to sit by her. Her head barely came up to his shoulder.

"Seddy...have you been talking to that assassin again?"

She sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Ohh, of course not, way too scary!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And he had awful B.O."!

He chuckled. "Alright then sis. Get to bed soon, we're having visitors again tomorrow morning and it would probably be good if you looked decent."

She grumbled. "If it's Fafnyn the Holy Nutcase, then maybe I SHOULD scare him off."

Her brother laughed hard this time, his distinct, warm, rumble. "Yeah, really." He sighed, kissing her on the top of her head. "G'night Seddy, and clean up that sand."

She blanched as he went down the stairs. Sure enough, there were a few grains of the same sparkling sand from before. Ryxam climbed back down after a bit. "I smell? How rude."

"N-no, I was just saying that because--" She mumbled as she caught his boyish grin. "Bastard." He stood at the window in his full garb, and then a thought seemed to pass over his face as the breeze picked up his scarf. He held out a clawed hand. She reached and took it tentatively, his large hand swallowing her own to the wrist.

"Care to give me a tour of town?"

xXx

Seda enjoyed another breathless ride over the rooftops of her ancestral home, letting out tiny shrieks when something looked particularly scary. They always landed safely. Ryxam was silent as a dream, "Moving with the wind", as he put it. Just when she thought his heavy boots were going to make a noise –nothing.

The sun was coming up over the citadel, the clouds that surrounded the city parting. Birds began to sing their obnoxious wake-up songs, and Juno began to wake up, ever so slightly.

She still clung to his neck, partially asleep. Drowsy and lost in the scent of sandalwood and desert wind in his hair, she barely noticed as they touched down on her roof.

"Miss Alumani, we're back," he said softly. Seddy raised her head.

"Thank you so much, Ryxam," she smiled sheepishly into his neck, "That was the best walk around town I've ever had."

"It was no problem, and plus," he turned his head back a bit, "It helped me to. I now know Juno like the back of my hand."

She realized he hadn't let her go, and that she had several fingers laced in his silky silver hair.

"Um..."

"Oh, my apologies." He let her down gently, and then turned to face her. "Umm, so...I shall leave my book up there for now. I have a mission to go on, so there will be no time for study."

She nodded, and wondered why her heart hurt for a moment. Was it because that reminded her of her brother's imminent departure...or was she worried about him? Before she could stop herself, she had patted his hair away from where it had fallen into his face, tucking it behind a long ear. Whups, force of habit.

Trying to conceal her embarrassment, she quickly said "Well then, I hope everything goes smoothly. P-please," she flushed, "D-don't get killed."

He smiled a bit eerily. "I'm not the one dying, don't you worry."

She nodded, wondering to herself why she should worry in the first place. He wondered the same thing himself. Red met brown one last time, and before either of them had realized what had happened, he had placed an airy kiss on her cheek, and was gone into the sunset. She was in shock for a moment, before squeeing. Coming down the back of the house to loop around, she saw the world through Roses.

It wasn't until she recognized the unmistakable figure of Fafnyn St. Ludel coming over the hill to their home that her mood deflated. She waved wearily, realizing only now she really hadn't slept. He pulled up along side her, tying Francis to one of the poles on the patio. He moved towards her and squawked, and she petted him while his master got off.

"Good m-morning, Mr. St.Ludel," Seda said shakily, still a bit flustered from Ryxam's kiss.

"Call me Fafnyn. Miss Alumani, you glow even this early in the morning," he said with a hint of a purr in his voice, taking her hand and kissing it again. He let it linger slightly, and she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Shall I wake Byri up for you?"

His blue eyes narrowed. "Not quite yet, I am a bit ahead of schedule. I was just going to read for a bit...but now I have such lovely company."

"Hahahaha," she chortled nervously, willing her cheeks to try and not go pink. Failure. "So...what book? I work in a book store," she said off-handedly, still patting Francis, who looked ready to fall asleep.

He looked slightly perplexed. "It is about the earlier crusades, the truly great ones. During the reign of-"

"King Tristam the first? Er, sorry...," she said, truly apologizing.

This only seemed to make him happier. "You know of them, then?"

"Yep, I want to be a professor...so I'm trying to know a bit about everything."

"That is a wonderful aspiration," he said smoothly, surprising her with the same line as Ryxam. "It is a hard rank to achieve...but I'm quite confident it shall happen for you."

She nodded, clasping her hands demurely in front of her. They talked for a while about this and that, from history to the habits of monsters (Whispers?), and eventually they were talking about his aspirations.

"I am very near the rank of paladin, this mission will be my last as a crusader," he said, his icy eyes shining with pride, "I wish to serve God, almost nothing more."

Seda smiled at him, wondering if it was about to get scary. Yep. "I believe by that...doing the things I do, I am helping purify this world in His great name. I want respect in this world...and the next. Not power, just respect. A seat at God's feet."

"So that's why you kill tons of people"? She had blurted out before she could stop herself. He opened his mouth, but Francis let out a squawk and, bless his soul, Ozi was coming up the walk waving sleepily.

"Heyyy! St. Ludel and Seddy! Mornin!"

She waved, thanking her lucky stars. Speaking of those, she'd have to check their alignment again. Today had been an odd day. "Ready for some hot mission lovin'?"

"Quite," Fafnyn said icily.

He looked from the crusader to the sage, and quirked an eyebrow. "Somethin' goin' on 'ere?"

"Ah, we were just discussing history and such," she said easily. He turned to her.

"I should like to continue our chat, Miss Alumani. Perhaps when I get back?"

An odd shiver passed through her body, but she nodded anyway. "S-sure."

He smiled beautifully, the wind tugging at his pale hair. "Excellent. And now...would it be a chore to ask you to wake your brother up?"

"Sure, I'll go sit on him," she chirped, happy to get away from him.

"No need, I'm up," Came a slightly sleepy voice from the doorway. Byri came out, garbed in his full gear, red cloak matching the early skies. He had circles under his eyes, and Seda felt her heart clench again. Had he, to, been up all night? But then again, he hadn't been cavorting around with an assassin either. The mental image of Ryxam romantically staggering under her brother's weight suddenly burst into her mind, and it took every inch of self control she had not to let out a snort of laughter. Failure again. He looked sarcastic. 'What're you laughing at, Shortbolt"?

She bristled at his nickname, and he knew it had worked, as he grinned widely. "You look like a loser."

"That's what knights are. Losers with a MISSION," Ozi chortled. "And various pointy objects," he added as an afterthought. Fafnyn regarded Ozi coldly, and the dark-haired man shrank.

"It is a mission, but it must be imperfect. That's why I came to God's aid as a crusader."

"Imperfect?" Byrin questioned, fastening various things onto his Peco.

"King Tristam, though noble, is a man. Certainly, man is imperfect, and therefore so is your mission."

Ozi scratched his head. "Whatever you say, sir. Well, I guess we're off."

Byri and Fafnyn mounted their pecos, stepping towards the gates. Childishly, Seda raised her arms towards her brother, who embraced her. "Honestly kid, you act like you're seven still."

"Be safe, please," Seda whispered, trying to chisel everything about him into her memory. He released her, patting her on the head one last time. "Seddy, I will be back within a week. I expect a huge-ass dinner when I get home"! He cackled, riding out of the gates. She waved at all of them, including Fafnyn, who gave her a long, eerily happy looking before he disappeared into the horizon.

Seda Alumani let her hand drop back to her waist, realizing there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, her little house was very, very empty.

AN: Raawwwrrrr. Chapter 4 comes after reviewssssss. And after my Dad explodes, hopefully. (turns to Ryxam) Five bucks says you drop my Dad.

Ryxam: (looks shifty) (takes bill, then heads towards house)

(Mr. Burns finger twiddle thing) _Excellent._

WAHAHAHAHA! REVIEWS SHALL RUN LIKE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD! XD


	4. Strife and Sand

Ink and Blood  
By: Asnee  
Chapter 4 - Stirfe and Sand

AN: Yay Chapter 4. Excited. It's finally um...going somewhere. Lol. >>; Anyway, a transition chapter with lots of humor and a fight scene! Hooray! And remember: if you dun review, I dun write! (goes on strike)

LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NA! JOO STILL A SUPER HAWT FEEEEMALE! JOO GOT JOOR MILLION DOLLA CONTRACT!

...Sorry, I love that song. (Dances around in gypsy outfit)

Disclaimer: Whoever thinks I own RO should be assraped with a splintery log. That has Aura Blade on it. Aura Log.

...Rofl?

xXx

"Kay like so this one time, I was in Comodo, and I swear to God that Kafra was like, totally all up in my face and completely drunk! Honestly the woman made so many jokes about my 'storage--".

"That is quite _enough_, thank you," Fafnyn grumbled. Inside, he tutted Ozi's complete lack of self control. And swearing to God about such a vulgar thing...He glanced over at his blonde companion, who was busy gazing into the summer sky. It was late in the day, now, and an uneasy sense of peace veiled the three men as they pushed southward. Byri's mouth tightened. False security, he idled, as a balmy breeze swept his cape up. Gyri warbled. The air was hotter now, dryer. They were at the border of the Sograt desert, green fading into a beige that contrasted sharply to the blue-orange skies. Purple clouds spiraled outwards like tattered sheets.

"...Which is why I think that all alchemists should be lined up and brandished. I mean, how many times has one of those anuses coated your best armor in that acid shit? I mean, man, one time I was only wearing a silk under my armor, and I swear to God my nipple nearly melted off...Eh, Byri?"

"Mmm, what's up, Ozi"?

The dark-haired knight raised a black eyebrow at his best friend, his red-brown eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're not listening to me."

"Yeah, sure...".

Ozi, frustrated, split a wide grin and immediately stabbed Byran in his weak spot. "I banged Seddy." He was sarcastic of course, but the lord knight had something like a medieval version of A.D.D. and demanded constant attention.

Two things happened simultaneously. Firstly, Byri reached across Fafnyn to smack his friend in a slightly non-playful way. Then, like lightning, Fafnyn's large hand was around Ozi's neck, blue eyes shining eerily.

Ozi's breath caught in his throat, feeling like his insides were freezing from the stomach up. The somehow-cold metal of Fafnyn's gauntlets stung his exposed flesh. "Never...slander a maiden's name. _Especially _Lady Alumani," he grated, his lips pressed close against the knight's ear. His breath was cool, as well, and smelled strangely crisp, like the air just before a snowstorm. Shivers traveled down his spine, and he nodded numbly. Fafnyn let the ghost of a smile dance across his lips. "Glad we have an understanding, friend Ozias."

"Ozi, if you please," he said mildly, trying to swallow. His throat still felt cold, like he had swallowed ice before sucking it warm. It was painful.

Byran said nothing, his brown eyes not betraying his utter shock. The crusader's sheer animosity had made the air crackle briefly. He broke the awkward silence with, "Man, I know he was just kidding. Don't worry about defending my sister for my sake. I can kick Ozi's ass any time I feel he has it coming." He grinned.

Fafnyn glanced at the blonde man. "You speak the truth, Byran," he said smoothly, all charm and eyes like a sky on a clear day, "However, it was not entirely for your sake. Your sister is lovely, not to seem out of place."

Byran sweatdropped. "Uhh...thanks, I guess?" He chuckled. "There have been worse things said about her." He glanced at Ozi, who pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue, using his free hand to flip Byran off. The gesture was returned, and Fafnyn sweatdropped, a vein popping up on his head.

Oh, of all the people to be stuck with...

Byran was of course a good man, but his ego often got in his way. And Ozias Tyrmee. Beneath the impish, handsome features, Fafnyn knew for a fact that a beast lurked. He sniffed. Being the spawn of a human and a filthy demon, what more could you expect?

"Filth," he muttered. Ozi whirled, gold eyes flashing.

"Are you making a reference to my parental history?", he said sweetly, but his eyes blazed and shimmered with power. Fafnyn smiled.

"It is a sin to lie". The men locked gazes for a moment, before turning back to stare at the path ahead. An awkward silence held them for a while, and Byran watched as his best friend's gauntlets tightened and went lax on Yuli's reins.

Shit.

xXx

Seda dusted the book cover carefully, minding the delicate lettering. Her mind was miles away, however, caught in a desert wind rushing alongside a certain leather-clad boy. She sighed wistfully, propping her head on her hand.

"Excuse me"?

Her elbow slipped in surprise, and the sage's head hit the table hard. Everyone in the store turned and sweatdropped, muttering sympathy for the poor girl. Just as it seemed like she was going to slip into unconsciousness, there was an intense cooling sensation, and the ringing in her ears stopped. She turned, and found herself face-to-boobs with a high priestess.

"Oh! S-sorry! And thanks"?

The woman smiled beautifully as Seda backed up. She was lovely, with pale gold hair that hung in soft curls down her back. Claret eyes regarded her with concern. "Don't mention it. My heart jumped when I saw you hit the table like that. I feel awful for surprising you," the woman said, her hands folded demurely in front of her.

"Ahahaha," Seda laughed, her hand behind her head. "So...may I help you Miss"?

"Riseen, and you are"?

"Seda, but call me Seddy," she chirped, surprised her usual shyness wasn't taking over.

"Ohh, I love your name. 'Forest Voice'." The red-clad lady smiled again, and the sage felt her heart melt.

"I guess I was meant to be a sage? Haha, I like yours, to."

She blushed modestly, then, clearing her throat. "Do you have any books on alchemy?"

"Tons, follow me, if you please," Seda said, perplexed as to why a priestess would want books on that. She strode to the back, the priestess keeping up in elegant strides that had most of the population of the book store starring, women included. She knew that, like her, they were probably envying the priestess. They arrived at the shelf, and Seda gestured at the massive collection.

"Oh, dear...".

"I can help ya narrow it down, if you want," Seda said, again confused at her own ease with Riseen. The woman dragged a long finger along the spine of a couple titles, mumbling to herself under her breath.

She smiled at Seddy. "That would be very helpful of you, Miss Seda."

"It's my job," she grinned, "Plus, books have a good habit of picking their owner. I'm here to help you find the one that'll be perfect for you."

"You really love books, don't you?"

"Always have, always will," she said easily. Riseen closed her eyes for a moment, the tiny bells on her tiara tingling softly. She sighed.

"I need help with alchemy, because I'm trying to impress the man I'm very desperatley in love with," she said, almost in one breath.

"Ohhh," Seda said softly, blushing along with Riseen. "Lucky guy!"

"Lucky girl," Riseen twiddled her thumbs. "He doesn't notice me half the time though, since he's so busy. I thought maybe...if I could help him or strike up a conversation with him--". She stopped, sweatdropping, as Seda pile dived the shelf in chibi form, her glasses shining eerily.

"_Alchemy for Beginners. Alchemy for the Curious Mind. Alchemy and You, Alchemy for Blondes, So You Want to Piss God Off_--", she blushed, realizing she had probably given her too many.

WRONG. They were swiped out of her hands with a startling velocity, the priestess hugging them to her bosom. "Perfect perfect perfect! Dias is sure to notice me now"! She practically danced - then stopped, embarrassed. She coughed, closed her eyes - "That will be all, then".

Seda grinned knowingly. "I'll carry those for you, Miss," she said, and flicked her hand. The books rose out of Riseen's arms and floated gently behind the sage as she walked back towards the counter.

"Neat"! The priestess ogled. More and more, the composed Riseen was becoming sweet and childish. "You're a good sage! What rank"?

"Seventy four," she said shyly, neatly penning out the receipts. Riseen signed in feathery script complete with a heart, and rocked back and forth on her heels as Seda put the books in a bag. "I've been training in the Glast Heim sewer complex, but it gets dull."

Riseen made a sour face, marring her lovely features briefly. "I hate that map! You should train in prison with me."

Seda shuffled. "I run out of energy fast--". She was cut off by Riseen's tut-tut.

"Me! I am very capable of taking care of you, you know," she giggled, taking the bag. "I'll be back in a couple days for more books, I'm a fast reader."

Seda sighed. "Me to."

Riseen looked shifty. "Is it against policy or something for us to be friends"?

Seddy blinked, flushing. "N-no."

The high priestess grinned. "Let's have tea in a couple days, and get to know each other. This may sound dumb, but I've never really gotten to know a sage before."

"Sounds fun. Same with me and the higher members of society. I only know my brother and--".

She stopped short. Riseen blinked. "Brother"?

"Ummm...Byran Aluma--".

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER"!

Many people dropped things in the store. "That's so cool! Who else"?

"Ah...someone," Seda said softly, blinking back tears. The other girl said nothing.

"Tell me over tea dear, I'm good with secrets," she brushed her on the shoulder, and then left. Seda felt her flowery scent linger after she was gone, and a sense of peace drifted over her heart.

In fact, she outright smiled.

_I made a friend._

_...And she's hawt._

xXx

Ludi glanced suspiciously at Ryxam, who shot her his best one-eyed WTF look.

"Well...are you going to answer my question or not?", the female assassin cross asked, quirking a dark eyebrow at him. Blink. She sweatdropped, pulling on Ryxam's ears.

"Ryxxxx, I'm your sister. You can tell me things," she purred.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ludelle. I'm just...-".

"In LURVVVVVVVV?"

She dodged a katar, sweatdropping in the "ack" pose. "No need to be testy," she grumbled. A perverse look suddenly pulled at her small features. "Heeeheee. Testy testic---".

"They're here," Ryxam hissed, starring out over the edge of the cliff. "Be ready, _half-_sister."

She spat at him, but readied herself, her hazel eyes narrowing as she stepped back, blending into the cliff.

Far below the waiting killers, our favorite angsty trio transverse the rugged terrain. The only sounds were the rustle of the sparse vegetation and the dry wind dragging across the flat plain. Fafnyn closed his eyes, leaning westward. "God has told me the following: There is a waiting ambush."

"God has told _me_ of the following: No shit, bitch," Ozi mumbled, still grumpy from earlier. Surly demons aren't too great. "I could smell them half a mile away." Fafnyn anime-glared at Ozi, apparently not at all pleased with being referred to as a female dog. He composed himself, watching the silent Byri, who was starring at the cliff with a sort of horrid fascination.

Ludi and Ryxam stood at the edge, Ludi with her legs slung over the edge. She clapped. "Neat! That's neat!" Ryxam put his hand on his forehead, sighing and wishing his half-sister would just burst into flames. She seemed to sense it and looked over, flashing a shy grin. A giggle that sounded like panic erupted from her tiny chest. 32A and damn proud.

She pulled herself up sinously, standing beside her sibling. "Ready boys"?

Byran tore his eyes from Ryxam. "Ladies first."

Ozi winked and giggled at Ryxam. "You heard"!

A vein popped.

One second she was there, the next she was here. Ozi just dodged a katar, pulling back the reigns on Yuli. "Hrm, good dodge"!

"Hay thanks, you're hot to," he grinned, sliding off Yuli and bowing. Not to his surprise, she regarded him seriously and bowed back. She was short, just barely taller than the 5'1 Seda. Her face was small and cute, with a round nose and big dusty brown eyes. Ryxam nearly flew to her side, grunting his greeting, his eyes never leaving Byran. Fafnyn grumbled. He supposedly had to wait to fight.

The blonde knight twitched. Ryxam smiled.

"How's your sister"?

SCHWING. The scythe sailed just above a tangle of silver locks. Fafnyn said nothing, though his heart jumped. Even Ozi stopped clashing blades with Ludi long enough to stare. Byran was completely into it, his brown eyes narrow, lips parted. His broad shoulders heaved slightly with his breath, blonde hair dancing along to the tune of the wind. Ryxam smiled, his own weapons now hanging at his waist. Fafnyn was now watching Ryxam, his predatory blue eyes dissecting the other man. He knew Lady Alumani..?

"I take that as a 'She's fine, thank you for asking about the well-being for my younger female sibling.'"

Schwing again. This time the tip of the scythe caught, pulling down the fabric of his arm. A bare miss, but olive flesh was exposed and a red eye was now wide open. "No small talk. If that is what you wish...", he bowed, watching Byri tip his head in return. There was a flash of silver, rippling like heat in the air, as they charged each other and leapt back again, flashes instead of beings. Again and again, clash, draw back. Occasionally, Byran would be the aggressor, taking the extra risk to bring the scythe down in what would be a deadly hit. On other occasion, katars would singe the air across his throat and chest, close enough once that there was a small peeling of skin across his lower lip.

Fafnyn watched Ozi, who was easily deflecting the female's moves with building speed. Excellent, perhaps he was useful after all. Another heathen would fall, shortly. Ludi was becoming alarmed, and quickly. Ryxam, even mostly distracted by the ferocious blonde lion he was dueling, noticed Ludi's peril. Her footing was becoming sloppy now, and twice now she had tumbled to the ground in a shower of sand and red rags.

A breaking point, at last. He caught Byran off guard, laying a long slash across his exposed face. Byri cried out in pain, blood splashing from the bridge of his nose. Blinking blood out of his eyes, he held his stance blearily as Ryxam crossed his arms to give the finishing blow. Ozi noticed it at the last moment. A Soul Destroyer?

_Shit. _Ozi whirled, throwing the girl aside to rush to his friend's aid. Ryxam didn't see him coming to the last moment, and let out a cry of anguish as Ozi's Halberd pierced his left side.

"BROTHER"! Ludi screamed, her voice hoarse.

"Run, Luu..", Ryx started, blood dribbling from his lip and he starred at the furious dark-haired lord knight. Gold eyes? One like him, then. He knealt, his knees giving out. No..musn't...

Byran leaned in close, his handsome face inches from Ryxam's. He smiled eerily. "My sister is fine, thanks for asking." He then brought a hand up to the assassin's temple, knocking Ryxam into darkness.

_Miss Alumani..._

AN: OMGWTFCLIFFHANGERLAWL. Reviews please! xD Lol meet Ludelle Tyrik, Ryxam's younger step-sister. She'll be cool, you'll see. (If Ozi doesn't maim her first O.oa...)

Ryxam and Ludi: (wait for knights to cross with boulder on cliff)  
Trio: o.o (meander)  
Ryxam: (push)  
Ozi: MEEP MEEP! (ZEWM)  
Ludi: >>;; (snaps fingers) Damn. D:


	5. To Payon

Ink and Blood  
By: Asnee  
Chapter 5- To Payon?

AN: Sorry it took me so long. Un-edited and such. Also very short. I just needed to put something up to prove I was...you know...alive. Sorry sorry, next chappy will be a long one. ;

xXx

Gentle brown eyes pulled him out of the abyss, warm hands on his chest. Seda smiled from above him. "Miss Alumani..?"

She held a finger to her lips, then, very gently, laid her head on his chest. He sighed deeply. So what if the elders didn't approve of relationships outside the guild? So what if he got in trouble? He was fine, on his own - plenty deadly without his peers. He raised a hand slowly, meaning to put it on her head, imagining the softness of the brown tresses...and then, a voice --

_"What the hell are you doing, tardass?"_

Not Miss Alumani. Sweatdrop. Ozi Tyrmee blinked at him from a seemingly impossible height. He then pulled up a chair, stradling it and looking down at the assasin. His red eyes danced with amusement, no longer the dangerous gold of before.

"Er, that is to say--."

The half-demon quirked an eyebrow. "You weren't fantasizing about my best friend's little sister, were you"?

"P-pardon"?

Ozi sighed, sweatdropping. "Whatever, man. But you really need to watch the whole Seddy thing around Byri. He gets kind of nuts."

Ryxam said nothing. Ozi continued. Boyyy did the lord knight like to talk. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Seda is Byri's existence. Their parents died when they were young, so he raised her."

"...How did they die?" The assasin asked softly, now making eye contact with the other man.

"Nobody's quite sure, really. I mean, I was only like...twelve?" He scratched his shiny black head. "It was awful, though. It hit me hard, to. And my parents."

"You're not sure?" Ryxam sputtered tempermentally, too weak too move. He would have liked to have throttled the stupid man. Ozi knew it and grinned.

"They were exploring some cave. Out towards Glast Heim, looking for some relic." Ozi's brown crinkled in thought. "They never came home."

Silence fell heavily upon the men for a while, until the assasin sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Where am I, exactly?"

Ozi, who had been nodding off a bit, his elbows on the chair, looked up sleepily. "Payon. It was the closest place to the Sograt desert, from where we were." Ryxam mulled the entire ordeal over in his head. Pitied. Bandaged. By an enemy. His temper flared. The lord knight grinned slyly.

"Chill. The only reason Byri let you live was because of Seda."

Ryxam took a deep breath. So, the lord knight really would have killed him. It was no surprise, really. Byran Alumani was no weakling. It was a shame he had become a knight really, then Assasins of the Cross would have welcomed him as one of their brethren.

"Is Miss Seda...well"? He pondered aloud. Ozi shrugged.

"Fine. Apparently she's been training really hard with some high priestess. She practically lives in the Glast Heim Prison Complex now."

A tiny smile came to Ryx's lips. Growing stronger...Good. She was sweet, but a weakling. Then again, maybe he liked that. Small and something to protect. Wait a minute. No. Emotions got in the way of stuff, and then stuff...stuff---

_"I need to get out of here."_

xXx

The Rybio fell to the ground with a fleshy thud, and a one Seda Alumani grinned triumphantly. Riseen healed a small wound on her own shoulder, then turned to the sage.

"Whew, long session. And without serious incident"! The high priestess laughed, and Seda blushed. Her earlier exploits had been far from succesful, but Riseen had dealt with her bumbles with a sisterly patience. Now, things flowed more smoothly, and the spells burst form lips effortless as a sigh. She was getting stronger, more confident...She fixed her skirt and readjusted her top, brushing off the dust and grime that floated about.

"Let's go back to Juno. I want tea and some of those buttery thingies," Riseen laughed. Seda nodded. It was getting a little monotonous down here. Rybio. Injustice. Fly, irritating her. Riseen screeching about bugs. Prisoners trying for hugs. Yeah, prison pretty much sucked.

"Juno!" The red-clad woman called, throwing a blue gem into the air. It exploded on contact with the ground, and a portal opened. Seda stepped in. Going through a warp portal was always an unusual feeling. Like having the rug pulled out from other you, and as soon as you squint and prepare for the ground, you're there. Soon, the cold air of Prison turned into Juno's cool breezes. The scent of larkspur and stone welcomed her home. Somehow though, it wasn't quite home with her brother gone. Normally, when she got home, he'd be waiting in his study, his goofy glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Sigh. She looked through his door once in the house, half out of habit. Empty, save for the smell of his favorite orange tea.

"If you keep sighing like that, you'll explode," Riseen said, trying to sound wise. Seda sweatdropped. Err...She bustled around the kitchen, finding the kettle and such. Riseen, already more than comfortable in their house, started heating biscuits on their little stove. "Really, hun. You should try and relax. Your brother will be fine."

The sage dropped into her chair, suddenly finding the pattern on the table interesting. Images kept flashing through her head. Her brother dead, or hurt and suffering, a large gash through his armor, his cloak in threads, his beautiful blonde hair matted with blood and---

"You're pouring tea on your leg you know."

Ow. The high priestess sighed and took the kettle from the sage, healing the wound that was beginning to swell and blister in angry red welts. "S-sorry Ris. I'm just out of it...".

Riseen sweatdropped. "That's a gimmie." She put a finger to her lips as she chewed. "You know if you're so worried...why don't you go find him"?

Ding! Seda's eyes lit up. "Would that be obnoxious of me though?"

Riseen shrugged. "Hmm well...," she suddenly flushed. "Do...do you wanna meet my crush"?

Seda smiled. "Mister Dias?"

"Yes," she swooned. "He's a bit older but he's got dreamy blue eyes...and he's so rough around the edges but so smart...and...". You could practically feel the love waves emmiting from the blonde. Seda smiled.

"Sure"!

Riseen smiled. "Let's go! He's doing some research in Payon."

Seda smiled. Payon...ah, how peaceful that would be.

W R O N G.

AN: Soooo sorry, my dears. Working on next chapter of ITTE, to. Both of these are gonna finish up soon. So I guess...I dunno. I've had another one going for a while, but it will be short, like three chapters. (That one's high wizxhigh priestessxsinX, by the way. ;D) POLYGON OF LUST. Also, I wanna pair Ozi and Byri up. Hrm hrm.


	6. Trust

Ink and Blood

By Asnee

Chapter 6 Trust

AN: Omg Ozi is a guy lmao. And no, not yaoi. XD I mean pair them up with...other females. I'm not a homophobe. I just don't like yaoi. ;p Sorry for the lateness, writer's block/leveling/sigs/laziness. Etc etc. Reviews appreciated as always. Thanks dudes and dudettes.

DEDICTED TO SAL, WHO BRIBED ME BUT DID NOT. With sexilicious art.

x X x

Payon.

Seda realized she hadn't been there in a while. Set in the mountains, Payon always seemed to have a semi-chill to the breeze. But it was comfortable, well in the sixties, and relaxing. People reclined at the tables, stumbled out of the PvP arena in various states of injury or boastfulness, and archers tentatively asked snipers and hunters for tips. It was very peaceful. She and Riseen trudged along, Riseen nervously commenting about him.

"He's a quiet person. But you are to. I think you'll get along. He's a bit older, is all."

Dias, as it turned out, was not just "A bit older."

He was probably thirty.

"Actually he's twenty-seven."

Mind reader?

Okay.

Riseen was flushed, and she kept running her fingers through her already immaculate hair, her claret gaze alarmed. "D-do I look okay? Is my lipgloss gross? My eyeliner smudged?"

Seda kept shaking her head no, but she took her glasses off anyway, blinked once at Riseen, then put them back on after wiping them off. Things looked a bit clearer. "And now I'm glamorous," she posed, smiling at Riseen. The high priestess smiled softly, sighing. They came to a little house in the northwestern side of Payon, and she knocked gently. The door opened, and a tall biochemist looked down at them. Crystal-colored eyes gazed down at her through gold-tinted miniglasses. They widened at the sight of Seda, and she saw his chest fill with air. He let it out in a barely-concealed huff of worry.

"Hello," he said deeply, his eyes only just leaving Seda, then stared at Riseen. "Miss Riseen. How are you? Care to come in?"

She cleared her throat nervously. "C-certainly," she smiled, and pulled Seda's hand.

The house was cozy and neat, with books stacked behind every couch and table possible It was a main room where they were sat down, with a quaint little fireplace, sunlight streaming clear and bright through the windows. There was a faintly weird smell to the place though, like ozone. It was vaguely familiar in a way. Not revolting, but...disturbing. The chocolate-haired sage felt a shiver run down her spine. Riseen gave her an odd look. Seda smiled nervously, sitting down on the little sofa that Dias gestured to.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" He smiled, reaching out to catch a gloved hand in hers. Again, something sparked, but Seda just smiled at him.

"This is Seda Alumani, Dias. She's a good friend of mine. She works at The Sage's Smile. You know, that bookstore in Juno?"

He looked perplexed. " Is a Byran your older brother"?

"Yep," Seda smiled, watching the odd look he gave her carefully. There was an awkward moment, interrupted when Riseen "accidentally" elbowed Seda somewhere in the vicinity of her spleen. Time passed idly. Talk ranged from weather, to politics, to Riseen's sisterly approval of Seda's antics.

"She's gotten so much better as a sage," the high priestess laughed, sipping her tea delicately. It was highly enjoyable tea. Sweet and milky, just like the sage liked it. "Though I do say, she really scared me at first."

Seda smiled. "I could barely line up a firewall."

The man chuckled, reclining. Seda could see why Riseen was attracted to him. He was very masculine, tall and well-built. The 5 o'clock shadow dusted his tan face nicely, his dark hair flecked with the occasional spot of gray. Grays, and not even thirty. What a world. Ice blue eyes twinkled out at the sage. There was something strange about them. Alluring, unsettling, but they drew you in...

"So missy, going to be a professor?"

She was snapped out of her little trance, flushing scarlet. He had caught her starring! Drat! Nearly spilling her tea, she smiled awkwardly at him, trying not to let their eyes meet. "Uhh, I'd like to try. I have quite a ways to go, before the valkyrie will even look at me."

She glanced at him to find him smiling. "You'll do fine. She ain't so tough. Let a crook like me be a biochemist, after all," he laughed. She and Riseen giggled along with him, though Seda's was more a mask. What WAS going on. Suddenly it seemed, there was a cacophony of voices, calling her from somewhere close but distant. She couldn't understand, but it was a variety. Male and female, ranged from desperation to dry amusement. The smell of ozone, and the subtle feeling of something running a cold finger down her spine erupted in full force suddenly, and she clutched her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"Seddy?" Riseen shot up, alarmed. Lovely white hands covered her head, and Seda felt calmed, though the pain didn't recede. Riseen flinched. "My, this is odd...Its like you're poisoned or something...", her eyelids fluttered. "Moreover, it's hiding from me."

Dias pulled himself up to his impressive height, scooping the sage into his arms. "Fresh air, maybe."

The blonde woman was obviously torn between jealousy and concern, but being a kind soul, compassion won over. She followed nervously as Dias carried the sage towards a well in the back. Seda, in a daze, half-flushed at the sudden proximity,tried to ignore her hormones for once. Her thoughts flew to Ryxam immediately then, and she sunk into darkness. Wordlessly, the red-clad woman drew water, lifting the bucket and carrying towards the black-haired chemist. He laid the sage down gently, supporting her head in he crook of his elbow. "Real slow, Ree, but I'm sure you know that."

Determined and glowing from her new nickname, the priestess bent her head and rolled up her sleeves, determined to figure out what was going on with her friend.

x X x

Ozi had fallen asleep, his wreath of ebony hair hanging over one arm, his head propped there as he still straddled the chair. The assassin waited very carefully, watching his breathing with finesse that came from years of practice. Unnerving, yet needed. Easing himself up painfully, he put one leg on the ground, followed by the other. It was a small back room in a house in Payon, most likely an office with a small bed. A red eye surveyed the room, trying to detect any traps. Instead, he found a marker on the table. Clutching it in between one tanned hand and his chest, he bent his head in thought. A wicked thought suddenly crossed his mind. Ryxam grinned ear to ear, but sighed, overcome with guilt. He was on a mission. Of great importance not only to the guild, but to himself. He glanced at the sleeping half-demon, but the corners of his mouth lifted again.

A little fun couldn't hurt, though. It's what he would have wanted.

x X x

Seda was in the dark, quite alone. It wrapped completely around her, smothering her. Reflexively she lifted her knees to her chest, curling up and floating. Voices bounced and wavered behind her. She covered her ears, blinking back tears into the suede of her skirt. Where WAS this? A single splash of blue light illuminated her location, and she dared not venture out of it.

"Sorry, it IS kind of crappy here, isn't it?"

The voice shot from her left and she lifted up her head to stare into red eyes. "Y-you"! She cried, and threw her arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you! You went away on your mission and--".

The assassin coughed. And Seda realized Ryxam's hair was not that long. Or blue. And this person had TWO eyes. She froze, sweatdropping. Then, appropriately screamed and propelled herself away from not-Ryxam, still floating. One must be selective in hugs, especially if they are being thrust upon an assassin of the cross. The man chuckled, holding up a clawed hand. "Don't worry about it. Been a while since a pretty young thing threw herself at me anyway."

Blushing furiously, Seda studied her companion. An assassin of the cross, definitely. Shaggy blue hair hung in whisps around his somehow familiar face, red eyes starring at her unblinking. "H-hello," she stammered nervously, her hand on her chest. Her heart pattered and fluttered like a caged bird. It wasn't so much the assassin, but the place.

He smiled and bowed. "I'm Eremes, and I mean you no harm." His voice was smooth an unruffled, and he stood casually, palms-up to her. "And you are...?"

"I'm Seda."

His eyes widened, and she saw him swallow. A look of contentment crossed his face, suddenly. "Alumani?"

"Ye-yes," she answered, still unsure. Was this a trick? An odd dream? Hysteria?

"It's been so long...," he sighed, taking a step towards her. Seda shifted uneasily. He closed his eyes and let his arm drop to his side. "Sorry, Seddy. It's just that I'm marvelling at how much you've grown, thus wasting the time we have. Which is not a lot, by the way."

"You know me?" She felt completely rude.

"Not since you were a tot, sweetheart," he smiled. "I knew Mari and Byran."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You knew mom and dad? Do you know where they are?"

He tilted his head at her, looking sad. "At the moment, no. However...I'll tell you later."

Seda fought down the assault of questions, her fists clenching and unclenching in unease. He smiled at her fondly, still. "How's your brother?"

"Stupid," she rolled her eyes. "But well."

"Glad to hear that. But now, business, I'm afraid. Have you figured out where we are yet?"

"...It hurts...when I try to think about it," Seda answered truthfully. Eremes nodded slowly.

"For a sage it would. Especially Mari's child." He gestured to the abyss behind him. "Smart move NOT moving, by the way. Things here are too afraid of me to come close, but you look like a chewtoy to them," he chuckled. Seda let her feet hit the ground, wobbling slightly. The assassin shot out an arm to balance her, grabbing the upper half of her arm. She turned to him, embarrassed.

"It smells like...cleanroom," she made a face. "Like a lab."

He smiled, flashing beautiful white teeth. Her incisors were very pointed. "Lab." He said, then circled around her. She got the unusual feeling that she was being summed up, having her weaknesses assessed. He was amused. Despite the predatory manner, his eyes were soft.

"You're short like your mom, but you have your father's face. It's painful, for me."

"People say the opposite of Byri." She grumbled, unused to having casual conversation in a place like this. Never mind an assassin of the cross. But she'd had casual conversations with them before. One, at least. Eremes smiled. She looked at him suddenly, clearing her throat.

"This may seem rude, but...You look like someone I know. Another assassin of the cross."

"Oh?"

"Do you know a Ryxam?"

He froze. "Yes, of course."

"Oh, really?"

He scratched his head. "He IS my son, after all."

Erk. "Uhhh---".

Eremes grinned ear-to-ear, looking ten years younger. "You know him?"

"W-well I tu-tutored him. And we, uh...Are...friends? Maybe. I'm not sure, but--."

Eremes sprang forward and she screamed, sweatdropping. He was spazzing. "That's great, that's great! I was worried about the kid, you know. After his mother died he went all weird." He was beaming at her, his hands on either side of her face. "I'm so glad, have you met my other child? Her name is Ludi, and she's the exact opposite of him." She shook her head no, wondering why he had never told her about his sister. He held her gaze for a while, then sighed in defeat, looking upwards. "I'd love to hear how you met him, and what he looks like, now," his red eyes grew a bit blank. "But, I need to get to the important stuff before we both get in trouble." He scanned the surroundings, then pushed his head to her neck, his pointed ear brushing against her cheek. His red eyes glittered in the dark, the same color as a teardrop-shaped pendant dangling above the exposed flesh of his chest. She had never understood why they covered everything but their heart. Cocky, maybe?

"U-uh, Mis-Mister Tyrik?"

"Eremes, and listen carefully." He took a deep breath. "This will be hard to tell him, but you have to tell Ryxam to stop looking for me, even if it's guild orders. Beware the St. Ludel brothers, of course."

Her heart skipped a beat. Fafnyn, of course!

Eremes used his free hand to push her head up against his. He gazed sternly at her, looking exactly like Ryxam, breaking her heart. "Reckenbecker won't get away with this for much longer, love. I promise it."

Reckenbecker? Then..."Lighthalzen! The biolabs! It's not just crap, is it?" Her heart beat furiously. He nodded. Seda's gaze locked hard with Ryxam's father's. "Then, you...," she trailed off as he grinned eerily.

"I won't hurt you, but other people in here will."

"Wait? I'm IN the labs? But I was sitting on the couch at Dias's--". He squuezed her hand, hard.

"Dias? Dias St. Ludel!"

St. Ludel...those blue eyes. "He must be Fafnyn's brother!"

Eremes took a deep breath. "Less time than I thought. Are you asleep right now?"

"I-I passed out...it smelt all gross and I heard voices...". Eremes clenched his fist and shifted his shoulders, a nervous habit she'd later see Ryxam do.

"You need to get out of there. Bring anyone else with you, to."

"I'm with a high priestess...she's...she has a crush on him, she--she's real nice, I don't feel anything bad about her...". Eremes looked serious.

"Get her out of there to, then. And as for the voices, you probably just heard us."

"Us?"

"The people Reckenbecker stole."

"O-oh. But I'm in Payon...".

"Doesn't matter. Here," he said, and took off a red pendant hanging around his neck. "Take this, don't ever take it off. It's so you can hear us."

She took it cautiously, knowing better than to refuse him. He was looking antsy, shifting. Time was almost up.

"Last word, Miss Alumani." He stood straight, but ruffled her hair. "You have your mother's indomitable spirit, and your father's nasty sense of humor and ability to crawl out of any situation looking like a hero. Combined with my son's ability to maim things and your overall love of the world, you should do fine."

She smiled, fingering the locket. He looked upwards again. "Goodbye, Seddy. Until we meet again."

She opened her mouth to say something, but found she was choking on water, blinking back sunlight.

"Seda"! Riseen cried, dropping the bucket to kneal beside the sage. The dark-haired girl looked around blearily, touching the mysterious object that was holding her upright. She found it was a human arm, and looked up to see Dias's concerned expression. Crystalline eyes stared back at her.

"U-uh, sorry to have scared you like that, guys," she smiled, pushing herself up. Dias lifted her like a rag doll, balancing her.

"Honey, it's probably anxiety," the blonde said, still touching various places on the sage's body, healing randomly. "I'm sending your ass back to Juno, and I'll be back to check up on you."

x X x

Ryxam Tyrik dropped the ground, trembling. Sweat dripped from his face and neck, mixing with his own blood on the cold sandstone of the assassins guild.

"Failure will not be tolerated, mister Tyrik," Arfein sighed. The old man was well into his eighties, but he never lost the ability to beat his underlings senseless. And if he dared to strike back or defend himself...I need not continue. Let your imagination do the work. "I expected better of you."

Off to the side, Ludi watched, twitching and biting her lip. She knew defending him would get them BOTH killed. So she watched, frustration mounting in her chest, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. Her own waist was bandaged, blood crusted on to the once off-white linen. She needed them changed, she knew that. But her half-brother was in big trouble. Arfein called her, and she stepped tentatively into the light, flinching as she bowed. Her brother's red eyes remained focused on the ground.

"So it was Ozias Tyrmee and Byran Alumani? Confirm."

"Confirmed. As well as the crusader Fafnyn St. Ludel, though he did not take part in the actual battle, sir. I was was harmed by Tyrmee, and Ryxam by Alumani."

Arfein's ancient face paled. "St. Ludel...This has escalated, terribly. Ludi, you are dismissed. You have three days to heal." She knelt her head.

"My gratitude and apologies, sir." She rose swiftly, tears stinging her eyes.

Ryxam swallowed, then turned to face his leader. The old man beckoned for him to sit beside him on the stone steps leading up to his throne. "Everyone else but Ryxam, out."

There was a swift shuffle and rustle of leather and silver, and the old man looked squarely at Ryxam. His red eye was expressionless, though his lips were taught. "Mister Tyrik, I have a few things to talk about. And then I want you to kidnap the Alumani child."

x X x

Seda Alumani was incredibly bored. Transcendent boredum. She had found a piece of chalk, and was doodling all sorts of odd things on the wall in her little tower room. It ended up being a doodle of her as some sort of princess in a tower, with Ryxam fighting a dragon, which happened to look a lot like her older brother, she noticed. She gave a cape for flare. Looking down for more doodle room, she caught the ruby pendant glinting in the moonlight, hanging on a silver chain around her neck. Now, she noticed, it was like a narrow oval. Almost like an eye. Red eyes. Eremes. The Biolabs of Lighthalzen. The dark-haired girl shook her head in frustration. Every thought kept going back to Ryxam, even moreso aftering meeting his father.

There was a knock on the window, and she jumped, her heart palpitating. Sure enough, Ryxam himself was knelt outside semi-smiling. What should she tell him? Nasty conversation topics eluded her mind as soon as she got close though. She fumbled unlocking the hinge, then opened the window wide to let him in, stepping back. Folding her hands behind her back, she hoped she didn't look as drained as she felt. Ryxam looked tired himself, she noticed, and was moving a bit stiffly. Usually, he glided with a silky grace with was more than disconcerting.

"R-Ryxam, I'm glad you're okay, not to sound weird or nosey or like irritating...Am I irritating!"

He blinked slowly at the onslaught of words, then sighed, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Never, Miss Alumani."

"Seiii-duhhh." She mouthed, hands on her hips. In truth, she was barely frustrated. The joy of seeing him alive and well was making her hands shake. "I-I mean it though, not to sound pushy, and uh--."

He closed the space between them with one long stride, holding her shoulders firmly. She swallowed, her face going red. Was this it? The big first kiss!

With a trained killer. Oh well.

She kept her dark eyes open, but tilted her head at him. "Ryx?"

"I'd like to tell you things, Miss Alumani," he broke the silence at last, his right hand moving towards her cheek. His index finger was just under her ear. "But they'd get us both killed."

She swallowed, nodding. "I-It's not that I don't care, but...do I?"

He closed his eye, sighing. "But...if I could be nosey just once, Ryxam?"

He blinked at her. "Erm?"

She raised her hand to his face slowly, so as not to alarm him. His reflexes were excellent, though. No way she could hurt him. Seda lifted the piece of silvery hair that concealed the atrocious scar. He swallowed. "I lost it young. It was fargone, a katar slash right across it. The took out the eye and stitched it shut."

Tentatively, she touched the skin around the eye. He had enviable skin, she noticed. A beautiful tawny color, completely unblemished save for the long-since-healed wound. Most girls would be jealous. "How did it happen?"

He shook his head. "Can't say." He leaned a bit closer to her, his thumb pressing against her throat slightly. "I can tell you, but it would be the end of you."

She stood stock still, as his left hand engulfed her own completely, bringing it up to his own throat. "Do you trust me?"

"Not really, but I believe in you."

An unidentifiable emotion ran across his face, and he sighed. "I want to tell you everything, for some reason, miss sage. There are so many words and dumb, predictable things I'd like to say to you, but...", his thumb brushed her cheek, and he gripped her wrist. "For now, I can only say three little words."

Seda's stomach turned, in what she wasn't sure was fear or joy. "And those are...?" His swallowed once, his red eye clouding with pain.

"I'm so sorry." She blinked, and before she could respond, he took his right hand hit her temple smartly. She slumped immediately, and he caught her around the waist, her hair nearly touching the floor as she hung backwards over her arm. Taking a deep breath, Ryxam Tyrik steeled himself, handling the sage carefully. She looked peaceful, he noted, her lips in a slight pout, dark lashes contrasting to the bright white of her skin in the moonlight. All utterly romantic, her though, if it weren't so utterly fucked up.

x X x

AN: (shoots self) Kay, mushhyyy chapter. But I yearned to write it. YEARNED! Reviews appreciated. xD (cue random firebreathing Byri-dragon chasing Asnee away screaming)


	7. Awkward Conversations Galore

Ink and Blood

By Asnee

Chapter 7 Awkward Conversations Galore

AN: Changed pen name because Tirawa is the sun god fusion from SH3, and it kicks ass. xD (Geek!)

Thus far, kind of a filler chapter but not really. Finally some real Ryx/Seda fluff. I'd say I&B is in the final arc after this. This sets the stage for the climax.

ONWARDS!

Thank you again Sal, for the crazy gorgeous art. XD; And thank you to everyone whose reading/reviewing. x3

Disclaimer: I R OWN RO.

Eremes: (MAIMS TOKI)

x.x...Guess not.

x X x

Coming back into reality was like out from under a dark pool, exploding pain and surface tension. The smell of sandalwood and stone filled her nostrils. Seda clutched her temple, breathing deeply as the throbbing subsided. Groaning lightly, she scanned the murkiness surrounding her, trying to reach out with her sense. Life, and a lot of it. But there was a heavy shroud over the place, like a curtain of black lace. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and realized she was on a bed. Off-white pillows against a standstone wall, and high windows with fingers of moonlight streaming through. She shook her hair out, jumping a bit when something small and sharp bounced against her breast.

The pendant.

It caught moonlight and glittered eerily in her hand. But how? She was asleep...or knocked out...or...in another dimension? But nono, her body was by the well in front of Dias's house when that had happened. Even then, she supposed it was dream influence. So what was this? The sage's brain began to process things, dragging math and science and weird theories until her mother's voice rang out clearly in her mind.

Magic has a way of just happening. As does life and love.

That would exlplain how I have the pendant, the sage pondered wearily. She adjusted the dusty rose slip, sitting on her knees and thinking. Her hair was clinging to her back in a heavy sheet, and she shook it restlessly, gathering it into a messy bun on top of her head. That done, she carefully made her way off the bed, touching her foot the floor. It was cool, and smooth. She gingerly made her way across the room, inspecting her prison. A rough wooden desk, a low bed, and a lamp. Nothing much. There was a heavy wooden door. She stepped towards it carefully, only to have it thrown open. She tripped backwards, her tailbone connecting painfully to the floor. "Shit, owwy," she cussed, tears threatening to spill. To have a bruised butt, on top of all of this.

She looked up to see a hand, and further up to see the owner of said limb. A girl with thick, dark brown hair that hung to about her shoulders and tawny eyes smiled brightly at her. Seddy took her hand, squinting as she was pulled up.

"Sorry about this, Seddy-pon," the stranger said, balancing a tray of food on one arm.

"I-it's no problem? M-miss...".

"Ludelle Tyrik. Call me Ludi."

Ryxam's sister! But she didn't look like a demon. Her eyes were an unusual honey color, but her ears were normal. "Pleasure to meet you, Ludi," Seda smiled, remembering her fathers words. The exact opposite of her brother...Yeah. She swallowed, remember what happened in the tower.

"How long have I been out?"

"Mmm," Ludi pondered, back to the sage while placing the tray on the desk. "About four hours. The sun will be rising soon." She tossed Seda a bun. "Eat, eat! It's not drugged"! She snorted, seeing the dark-haired girl's incredulous expression.

She nibbled it slowly, then realizing her hunger, downed it one go. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Ludi wordlessly passed her another wheat bun. "I-I'm sorry, Ludi. I've had a long past couple weeks."

Ludi sighed and settled down the floor, fixing her black silk pants. "Yeah, we all have, sagey. The St. Ludel brothers have been plotting this a while, but we've needed to wait for the right time to strike." Amber colored eyes met hers. "It may not seem it to you at the moment, but we ARE the good guys."

Seda finished it, noting it wasn't so bad. Grainy, but soft and easy to digest. "And what Ryxam did...".

Chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the assassin. The half-demon girl looked glum, but smiled a bit. "He did because it needed to be done. And if he had refused the job, someone else would have been called and he would be punished. Maybe even killed." Seda's heart tightened at the last phrase. Ludi continued. "And I very much doubt anyone else besides a select few would be so kind to Byran Alumani's sister. He's killed quite a few of us, now."

The sage took a deep breath. Killed. Of course, Byri's a knight...he would. Still, the image of her brother killing was almost unfathomable. Instead, her mind kept racing back to when he was six and cried whenever a bee came near him. He did so loathe insects.

"It was a mercy, Seddy. And I'm sure he feels awful--".

The white-haired monster himself stepped through the door. Seda pretended to find her toenails completely immersing, whilst Ludi looked up at her brother. "Hey, no barging in on girl-talk"!

She heard him grumble. "It's my room, and she's a hostage."

There was a brief series of shuffles. Hmmm, my right bigtoe is smaller than he left's...better have that trimmed. A lot of whining noises, a sigh, and the door slamming cued Ludelle had left. Swallowing another painful lump in her throat, she managed to choke out a "Hi."

The assassin said nothing, gliding soundlessly as usual to sit on the bed beside her. Their shoulders brushed, and she flinched from him, looking away. Clenching and unclenching his fists by his side, he spoke slowly.

"I won't try to talk around it, I guess. This all must seem like bullshit to you, I know. But...it was gonna happen anyway. And I'd rather it'd be me than---".

"It's not bullshit. There's something going on, obviously."

Ryxam took a deep breath, flinching slightly. He was still wounded. She couldn't see through the sleeveless top, but she could feel the obstruction in his lifeflow. "Yeah, it's serious. It's not just something around the guild, to. It's gonna concern everyone, if those things get out...".

Seda starred down at her chest, the red gem glinting in the faint light. She held it up to him, and she saw him pale. "Do you know what this is?"

His lips barely moved. "Dad." He shot up, pulling her to her feet by the straps of her nightgown. She struggled for footing, again knocked speechless by his strength. "WHERE? WHEN?"

The brunette flailed, trying to touch her big toe to the ground. She found slight footing at least, but realized she was standing on his bare feet. "I-I had a weird dream, and I saw-saw...Eremes." Ryxam's grip on her tightened, and he pulled her nose to nose with him. She could smell his hair, count his eyelashes, and all she could do was cry like a wimp, furious with herself. The assassin's grip slackened, and his hands moved from her straps to her shoulders. She swallowed once.

"S-sorry."

"It's oka-y. If someone had told me they had talked to my dead parent recently, I kinda woulda been freaking out, too."

Ryxam coughed, and Seda sweatdropped and got off his toes. He cuffed her wrist in his hand, holding her still. "W-what did he say?...Please."

Seda shook her hair out, then held the locket up for him to say. "He's in the labs, Ryxam."

Ryxam made an oddly strangled noise. "He's been there a while. He says our parents knew eachother, isn't that weird?" She continued on to the speechless assassin, who was squeezing her wrist tighter and tighter. "He said you're the exact opposite of your sister. I can tell he loves you guys. He's...very handsome, you look a lot like him, to. B-but he said "Reckenbecker won't get away with this for much longer" a-and "Beware the St. Ludel brothers." Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head no, slowly, releasing his hand from around her wrist. It was red. "Reckenbecker is the company that ran...runs, rather, the labs. And of course the St. Ludel brothers. Dias was one of the major scientists of the project. Young genius. And Fafnyn is just...," she saw a shudder ripple down his shoulders. "A freak." He said, and she giggled. It was refreshing to hear him talk like his age. There was an awkward silence. Which was interrupted, much to her own shock, when she wrapped her small hand around Ryxam's exposed wrist. The slap of skin on skin was highly pleasant, she noted. As did he, he realized later. She took his hand in both of hers and examined it carefully, running her fingers along the lines.

He made a face, wrinkling his nose. A fanged smile flashed nonetheless. "Witchy sage things."

"Nasty assassin trickery," she chirped back without looking up. She squinted at him, looking grave. He feigned disinterest for a second, then three...then broke.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT ?"

"You're gonna die young."

"..."

"Kidding. I'd say early eighties."

He sighed, slapping his forehead, then tilted his head at her. "It must be nice to know things that don't just kill people."

She shrugged. "My mom taught me that. I know a little healing, too."

He nodded, then blushed slightly. "Um. How's your...head." He coughed, and she poked her temple tentatively. Pain made her freeze, then relax again. "I believe 'ow' should be classified as an adjective."

"Sorry won't do much good, but uh...sorry."

She pointed to his chest. "What about you?"

"Your brother, actually."

Seda's breath caught in her throat. "Byri..?"

"A fight. They're all fine. I'm not," he grunted, ashamed. She smiled, giggling at him. She then punched him in the chest.

"OW"!

"Now we're even"! She smiled, clapping her hands and jumping once. "Alumani family beat down."

" I guess SO," he grumbled, moving to sit cross legged on his bed. She looked around uncertainly, turning to go for the chair by the desk. She was pulled back onto the bad, Ryxam using his free hand to shield her head from the wall. "Sit down."

"Yes ma'am," she pouted. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, starring at the ceiling absentmindedly. He cleared his throat, a strange, innocent tone creeping into his voice.

"Did my "dad"...hit on you?"

"Um...a little?"

"Yep. Definitely dad." He let out a massive sigh of defeat,his eye closed, and the sage could only point and laugh.

x X x

Byri was drunk. There was very little left to question about the matter. Hiccuping once, he shifted his butt on the stool. He seemed to keep sliding off. Family trait of no ass, he supposed.

"I always knew the time would come, Faffeneimer."

"Fafnyn."

"Foofnon."

"...You were saying?"

"Your name is stupid and you remind me of eatting snow."

Fafnyn St. Ludel was not used to dealing with drunkards. Particularly lord knights that were angsting about their tiny sister. "So...the time?"

Byri's blue eyes stared into the bottom of the glass. "That Seda would seek a...," he took a deep, shuddery breath, "MALE COMPANION." Fafnyn quirked an eyebrow, saying nothing.

"All maidens to mothers, my friend."

"Mother is fine. Nieces and nephews, fine. But sex? No. I forbid it."

Fafnyn sipped his own drink carefully, his icy pale eyes trained on his blonde companion. The small tavern in Payon was overheated in the summer heat. Byran had stripped down to baggy leather pants and a loose cotton tank top. Sweat made the fabric cling to his chest and back. He took another swig, and Fafnyn watched his throat move quietly. He too had dropped his armor at his room, wearing casual wear. "She's a lovely girl. She's bound to attract attention."

"Mrf?"

Fafnyn sighed and continued. "Even if it is...unsavory."

Byran smashed the glass down, startling everyone in the bar. "Tryxam!"

"Ryxam."

"Tricksy Ryxam! Tryxam"!

"Right."

"Of all people she had to get involved with, it had to be RYXAM. I would have rather she ended up with...with...Ozi!"

Fafnyn put his nose in the air. "Ozias is--".

Byran promptly slapped Fafnyn's hand, who sweatdropped wide-eyed, looking indignant. Byri's eyes glittered for a moment, the booze burning under his veins only barely noticeable. "Ozi is one of the best people in the world. He'd die for me, and I'd die for him. And his parents loved my parents, and vice versa. You have no right...no right...". His ocean-blue eyes drilled into Fafnyn's for a second, before he took the last sip of his booze. "And the guy she finds is a Tyrik."

"You know the Tyrik clan?" The crusader said silkily, guarded. Byri seemed oblivious, his large hand tightening on the glass.

"Eremes Tyrik is his dad. That Ryxam kid looks like a little clone, no doubt. That girl looks like him, to." His grip tightened further on the glass, thin lines appearing on the surface. "Every time I see them, I think of...Eremes."

"Knew him"?

"Loved him," he said easily. "Like an Uncle--Nono, another father. He was awsome friends with mom and dad. They did everything together, even if they were a bit afraid of him at first. But he supposedly loved them, and they were there for him when his first wife died. He held me when I was a kid. I have a picture."

Fafnyn sat with his mouth slightly open, shock coursing through his veins. "He held Seddy to, but she was only a tot then. Maybe four. He was crazy about her, said he wanted her to play with his daughter someday. I guess that'd be Ludelle." He took a deep breath. "One day mom and dad went out to search for something...or so they told me. They said the usual Glast Heim routine. Eremes went, of course. I always remember the three of them...he's so tall and mom was such a midget...," he smiled faintly. "But they were going to the Biolabs."

The crusader studied the Alumani eldest carefully, waiting for him to continue.

"It was Ozi's dad, Elar, that found them. Ozi's mom wasn't far behind...But it was pretty bad. They barely escaped the labs alive themselves...the abominations there are so strong, even stronger now, because of their most recent addition."

"Which would be...".

"Eremes. He joined those freaks in the lab. When Elar found them, mom and dad were laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood, Dad was already dead. Mom was still breathing, just so faintly... Eremes starring down at them with this weird expression his face," the grip on his glass continued. "There was blood all over his katar. He killed them. Eremes Tyrik killed my parents." The glass shattered at last, and several others in the bar ducked and screeched. Fafnyn and Byri did not move. And then Ozias's voice rang out.

"So. All that...and um, would it be a bad time to tell you his kid scribbled all over my face and took off?"

x X x

"DIAS!" Riseen burst in through the door of the tiny Payon house. "I can't find Seda any--".

Er. There was a Lord Knight standing in the livingroom, looking a bit weird. Dias's cat, Luke, had stuffed himself up on a shelf and was mewling softly. She looked between the cat and the man. "H-hello?"

The smell of ozone enveloped the house. Blank gray eyes turned to her, then. "Hello."

She took a tentative step backwards, reaching her arms to the right for that cat. It leaped into her arms painfully, clawing to hang on to her chest. "U-uh...have you seen Dias?"

He flinched at the name, his hand moving for his sword. "A-at all? My friend, Seda, went missing. She's a little brunette sage with glasses? Have you seen her around here, she--".

He spoke slowly, his fair, youthful voice betraying his appearance. "The Alumani child is with Eremes's child. If all goes according plan, and I'm pretty sure it is." He looked around. "Which I think it is, if I'm here."

"O-oh," Riseen stammered. Her heart was rocketing away in her chest. The adrenaline rush was the most intense she had ever experienced.

"I would leave, if you're what I think you are. Are you Riseen?"

She blinked. "Y-yes."

"Leave. Now. You don't deserve what's coming."

His coal eyes caught hers. She starred blankly. "Two questions."

He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Seyren."

"P-pretty," she said honestly, then, "Um...can I take the cat?"

He snorted, turning and waving her off. She bowed quickly, tucking the little black animal in her arms, and had already teleported to Juno before her foot left the doorstep.

Seyren stared at the open door, his blonde hair falling in whisps around his face. "Go time."

x X x

AN: DUN DUN DUN. XD! Took me a bit again, but it's doonnneeee. Teehee. Sorry, kinda filler-y. And yaha, yet another labs person appears. Seyren, the lord knight ghost. He kills me in 6 hits, I love him. ;o

Reviews always appreciated.


	8. Of Youth and Panties

Ink and Blood

By Asnee

Chapter 8 Of Youth and Panties

AN: No net atm. Dad threw a hissy and took my modem. Over my uncle's house with my mom, hanging out and drinking a few hard lemonades. XD

Disclaimer: I own RO.

Seyren: slash slash slash

Or not.

x X x

Seda Alumani was asleep. Soundly, even. Curled up into a ball and breathing deeply, her nose twitching once or twice. Sometimes, she would sigh and turn over, or whack at some invisible enemy, giggling. Ryxam was sitting at the end of his own bed, watching her breath rise and fall in her small chest. His father's necklace glimmered like a drop of blood on the sheets. Despite the brief calm that had settled over the guild, he found himself growing quickly depressed. The stress of the upcoming fight was a major part of it, but he realized the brown-haired sage (now snoring and kicking) in his bed was also the cause of a lot of trouble. Her overall weakness concerned him, among other things. It would be so easy now, to reach forward and break her small neck. She'd barely have time to open her eyes in sleepy shock. He shook his hair, trying to purge the thought from his already fried nerves. No way.

He'd never been the protective type. Even after the death of his mother and his semi-raising Ludi all by himself, he had never developed those instincts. His father was the opposite. Eremes was such a warm, sociable person...hard to believe he was the bloody monster his enemies described him as. "Sound of Fangs Eremes". Hmmf. More like "Falls asleep with his kids on the couch and pisses his wife off Eremes". He rose soundlessly from his bed, striding over to the simple desk. A few formal reports, an oil lamp...Aha. His dad's reports. The guild was fairly anal about the paperwork actually, and his dad's messy reports proved a small window into his life before his...abduction. He pulled them out and climbed carefully back onto bed, gulping when the sage yawned. She kicked her leg up, and he dodged it nimbly, sweatdropping. Oops. Panties. White panties. Cute. What're they called...big in the butt and crotch but narrow along the sides. Chaste, yet alluring. Yep. Heaven forbid he be dragged along with Ludi on another shopping extravaganza. Back when she was only a regular assassin, she made him buy clothes for her. Assassins of the cross made fairly massive cash, and...she was still getting her katars and such...Erk. Her threat had been that if Eremes ever came back and found out he didn't treat her right, there would be trouble.

Truth. So. Panties.

She curled back up in a ball, hiding the panties but revealing a lot of thigh. Which was somehow more attractive. He smacked his forehead. Idiot. Not the time to be fantasizing. The reports were gripped tightly in his hand, and he squinted in the semi-darkness at them. His keen eyesight was suited for this...kind of. Having one eye made things slightly more difficult though. He held a finger to the paper, tracing his father's messy scrawl. Obviously he didn't like paperwork. Strangely enough, he remembered sitting on his father's lap for a few of them, eight and already more than interested in the family business. His mother, Alena, had been an assassin, too. White haired and beautiful, and very stern. She took careful care of her children. When she died, the duty fell on Eremes's shoulders. He did fair enough, but struggled due to his never being around. Then he met Ludi's mother, a human named Dekka. She was a bit of an air head, and never quite in the clear about what was going on with her husband. He told her he was a mercenary, which was fair enough and plenty respectable. Ryxam was seven when Ludi was born. Dekka loved both him and her own child. Living in Morroc with her and Ludi were actually some of the happier days of his life. He started training with his father, then. Ludi began studying as an acolyte to be a priestess like Dekka.

It wasn't long before she found she prefered running her hands carefully over her father's katars and various other weapons. More than once, Ludi had been caught training in...something more violent than healing. Seda snorted in her sleep, mumbled about her dislike for cabbage, and he found a pale foot in his lap. He sighed, and put the folder over her foot. Man, was she a restless sleeper. His vermilion stare focused on the amulet. Her father had given her that, somehow. Through some pretty advanced magic, it seemed. Hmm. Eremes was smart, sure...but this sort of thing...transcendent dreaming, or whatever it was called. Oh my. He flexed his knuckles in thought, picking dirt out of his fingernails. Who would he have known...

He thumbed through the reports, going back to earlier ones. There was a drawing of a somewhat-familiar woman on the page. Drawings were not uncommon in reports. They served as a helper on suspects and targets, especially if they hadn't been seen in a while.

She looked a little like Seda. The glasses were smaller and balanced delicately on the woman's nose, which was a bit bigger than Seda's, he noticed. Her face was narrower, and her eyes were sharper. Also, her hair was piled on top of her head in a bundle of curls. " Proff. Merilyn Tredes" was scrawled messily under it. Huh...Her mother? Things began falling to place in his head. He looked from the sleeping sage to the woman on the parchment. A scholar would certainly know how to transcendent dream. He took a deep breath. Scholars focused on more supportive magic, and things that revolved around knowledge, stars, and all things in between. Wizards specialized in well...blowing things up. Which was very fine and dandy, in his opinion. (Unless you were on the receiving end of a vexed wizard. Hello there, first failed mission as an assassin.) His eye travelled back to the locket---and he nearly smashed into Seda, who was blinking up in his face, her hand on his knee.

"Sup?" She blinked sleepily. It was hard not to laugh at her, she looked so bleary...Some people had no brain when they were half asleep. His dad was one of them. His early-morning demands as a child were more often than not answered with "Sure, when I figure out what planet I'm on." He blinked and leaned back, actually a bit startled. She looked down at her hand on his knee, and quickly moved back, bringing her hand away with her. "N-ne, s-sorrrrryyy," she yawned, then blinked and looked down at the bundle of parchment in his lap. "Whatcha reading?"

"Dad's old reports," he grumbled, noting the way her eyes lit up at the sight of words. Sages. Pif. He handed the page to her. She was awoke instantly, a shiver running down my spine.

"Ryx...that's my mom."

He nodded glumly. "I thought as much, Miss Alumani."

"Seda."

"Miss Seda." He rolled his eyes and took the parchment back from her. When he looked up, she was holding the bloodstone up to the gold light of his room.

She squinted at it, and then held it up to his face. "It's your eye," she wanted to whisper, but found herself slumping back and falling asleep, stone humming in her hand. Ryxam, of his own accord, shrugged. Whatever. Some people were just like that. He looked around the room. The floor looked kind of cold. Uhh...Okay. Carefully, he laid down next to Seda, his back to her. So what. He was more than mature enough to share a bed with a girl. And he was far from a virgin. So it wasn't intimidating. Even so, the heat seeping from her skin was comforting, and he found himself asleep with a piece of her hair in his fingers anyway.

x X x

"Ouch." There was blood seeping from seven-year-old Seda Alumani's chubby finger. She let down the book she was holding to suck it, whimpering a bit. Twelve year old Byri meandered over to study his sister's misery, point, then laugh. This made her cry outright. There was a brief shuffle and the sound of the front door, and their father came from the patio.

"Byri! You didn't attempt to kill your sister again, did you?"

"N-no! The book did it, I swear--OW," the little blonde got a bonk on the head. Seda continued crying as usual, reaching for her father. Byri rolled his eyes. She really was a little attention monger. The lord knight picked up his daughter, shushing her and shaking her a bit. She sniffed a few times before laying her head on his shoulder and looping her arms around his neck, letting him carry her out to the patio. The younger Alumani grumbled and followed his father out. Meri Alumani stood with a small frown on her face.

"Another paper cut, Seddy?" The auburn-haired woman asked, pursing her lips. Seda nodded into her father's shoulder, raising her finger. The scholar tapped it once, letting the heal clip she had pinned in her curls do the work. It was more than enough, needless to say. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you mama," The little girl chirped. She was instantly better, it seemed. Her father put her down and put his massive hand on her head. She looked up, still sucking the finger.

"Go get your book and come sit with us."

The tot nodded and ran back into the house, a blur of little red sandals and a blue and yellow sun dress. Byri sulked. "Daaaad, when are you gonna show me that lance technique?"

"When, uh...," Byran looked shifty. "Uhhh." Meri smacked her husband.

"I will kill you. Even if you ARE my own husband."

He rolled his blue eyes. "Fine fine, c'mon kid." He dragged a spastic son towards their backyard. It was at that exact moment Eremes Tyrik popped upside down from the door frame, successfully making Seda (who had been trotting back outside with her book, which was half her body height), turn back and run inside screaming. Meri threw a rock at Eremes. He caught it without looking, turned to her, and then proceeded to swallow it.

"Idiot!"

Eremes hoisted himself to a standing position, then peered back inside the house. "Sorry to uh...interrupt your whole family thing. I know it's hard with Byri's missions and your school...shit." Meri shrugged, squinting back down at the thick volume in her lap, and wondering if even demons could digest rocks.

"Eh? Don't you have your own brat?"

"Brats, plural! Little bundles of snot and joy."

"And urine!" Came the cry from a back yard, and it was promptly followed by an "OW" when his son proceeded to smack him in the thigh with a wooden sword for the comment. "Well you DO pee a lot...", came the mumble after that.

Eremes sighed and looked back to the scholar lounging in a wicker chair. "How're you doing otherwise, Meri?" He settled into a crouch, his red eyes focused on her. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh, same old same old. Still working on that project?"

"It's up again."

"The project?" She didn't look up from her book, turning a page.

"No. The labs."

Her knuckles whitened on the book's edge, her pretty face paling. "Recken---".

"Yeah," the hitman of sorts said softly, lowering himself to the ground, his head resting on the arm of the patio chair. "We just got word...Howord Alt-Eisen's been missing a month now."

"And Seyren Windsdor almost two...", the redhead mused, looking down at her friend. "I'll get Byri. How soon do you want to set out?"

Wine-colored eyes caught hers. "Almost immediately. I don't know how fast he's moving...And, your kids...".

"They'll understand. We go away a lot."

"We may not come back this time."

She paled slightly, but her small hands remained folded in her lap, clutching the book. "I can't...don't know how...".

Eremes shifted against the chair. "I didn't know how to word it. It's easier for my kids, I guess. Ryxam is used to not knowing if I'm coming home or not. But Ludi is so tiny...".

Meri's brown eyes were bright. "We'll make it home. I know we will."

x X x

_Dearest Ozias,_

_I have taken leave of you, my friend. Our time was short, lucrative, and sweet. I hope we cross paths (and weapons) again. Until then, I wish you the best of luck in finding someone who will let you be on top._

Love,

Ryxam Tyrik of Loki's Cross

"I can still kind of see the note on your chee--".

"SHUT UP."

x X x

"Who the hell is THAT?"

A few voices whispered that and other such things, watching a lord knight walk through Payon one blustery day. He moved somewhat awkwardly, pausing to gaze intently a tree, maybe run his hands over it. He would then meander over to a building, lean close, and inspect it. The four tables was a popular spot, just outside the inn. People sat with their glasses in their laps, looking confused.

"Another one," Lieran Zolstis mumbled, gazing carefully at the red-cloaked man. His own drink was long since drained on the table, and he was running a sharp-nailed finger along the edge of the glass, studying the man under heavy lashes. Hmm.

"Whattya mean, another one"? Came the slightly-drunken inquiry. The gold-eyed proffesor looked at his whitesmith brother, who was fairly shitfaced. "There's lots of lord kites. And they all fllyyyyyyy with read cloaaaaaaksssss---HEY."

The blue-haired scholar swiped the drink and downed the rest of it. "Idiot. Don't you think him and that sniper seem odd?"

"Ohh, the floaty people."

Lieran squinted at Kuu. "Huh."

"One of dem came into mah shop earliah...said he wanted uh...axe...stuff," the dark-haired smith mumbled, raising himself to a sitting position and looking thoughtful. "He had uh...funny eyes. Tons of money too, like whoa. And he didn't have a cart!" Kuu hiccuped. "Weird, eh? Imagine dat, a whitesmith w'out his c'cart...," he sighed. "The blonde was cute t-though, eh? Wuz her face. Oh. Blonde. Cecil."

Lieran thanked the gods for his brother being a hornball, just this once. "Oh?"

"She-she was real shy. Quiet, stayed behind the smith. But I t-talked to her n' she seemed nice. Said they were coming home to Midgard from a long trip." He scratched his head in thought, his brown eyes a bit shiny from the booze. "Said she was Cecil Daemon, when I asked her name n' guild...n' rank in the snipers...n'...YOU DRANK THE LAST OF MY SCOTCH."

The scholar put his hand on his chin, blowing a piece of navy hair out of his face and pushing his glasses. Daemon, Daemon...he knew that name. But from where. He continue wracking his brain as Seyren proceeded to waltz by, not even looking at him.

No, nobody there were them. They were all fine. Plenty innocent. Where were the brothers St. Ludel.

x X x

AN: Cut short, I know. I don't think I'll have net again for a while, so kinda rushed. Sorry! ; And ta da, cameos. lobs proffesor plushie at Sal


	9. Conspiracy! Conspiracy!

Ink and Blood

Chapter 9 - Escape

AN: Anyway being on my comp's been tough lately, the humidity makes it overheat really fast. Stupid fucking ghetto laptop. It shuts down all the time, like just randomly. :( I try to keep it cool...but meh.

Anyway, chapter 9! Approaching the finale. Whee! Also the rewrite of ITTE (Called Blurry Eyes) is coming along nicely. x3 Should be up within a month, along with the next chapter of OWAM, which I have the second chapter already done. o.o;

Reviews!

x X x

Eremes whirled, slashing a fresh ribbon of blood across the Gemini's face. It crumpled, and he continued running, Byran's red cloak his lantern in the inky abyss. Meri wasn't so used to running, and stumbled quite a bit. Eremes caught up to her and scooped her into his arms, more than aware of the predatory look he was now getting from her husband. She beat his chest, but was too wounded and tired to do much else.

Finally sliding into a spare room, Eremes turned and hit the keypad that sealed off the enormous doors. Panting, the trio setteled against a wall. Meri pulled her husband close, laying a hand on his bleeding torso. Her healing wasn't doing too much good, it was too much blood too fast. Eremes sighed and slumped against the wall. His best friends turned to gaze at him, silence in their bloodshot eyes. Barely a day and they were already pushed to their complete physical and mental limits.

"Kathryne...I went to pre-school with her," Meri sighed, laying her head against her husband's shoulder.

Eremes nodded slowly, trying to get comfortable against the hard wall. "It's all true, every last bit of it...," he rasped, clenching and unclenching his hand. There was blood pooling in it and along the lines of his palm. He tipped his hand and let it spill, watching it pitter to the floor below. Splotches of red on an endless gray.

"That'll be us, soon," the scholar whispered.

Nobody argued.

x X x

What the.

Seda stared carefully at the contraption before her, trying to figure out exactly what its use was. A long, gray bed, with a sort of tray running around it. She walked around it carefully, running her hands just above it. It gleamed, scratched in some places. She kneeled closer to inspect them. Inch-long blemishes about halfway down the bed, in straight lines. Slightly erratic, but evenly spaced. There were a few patches of some, further down than others. A sickening sensation began to creep into her head and stomach, and she numbly connected exactly what they were.

Fingernail scratches. Tentatively, she carefully lowered one long-fingered hand to touch the surface. It was like plunging below the ice suddenly, all pain and a frozen vice around her body. Her muddled mind could only barely make out what was what, but there was a lot of screaming. And pain. And then apathy, on someone else's part...And rage. So much rage.

She finally managed to pull her hand away. It sting like her hand was burned to the metal, ice-cold as it was.

Also alarmingly, there were people watching her. A girl with a sweet face and long, blonde hair was staring at her, one finger on her lip. Judging by her outfit, she was a sniper.

"Er...uh...um"?

The blonde tilted her head to the side. And then raised her bow. Seda ducked just as an arrow whistled by her head, and she turned in shock to discover that she had not been the target. A man in a red jacket was crumpled on the ground, silent. The arrow had cleanly sliced through his head. She looked under the table. The sniper ducked to gaze at her, her knees on her hips. They blinked at each other, when Seda lost her balance and plopped to her butt, pink with embarrassment.

"Ceci no hurt sagey! Honest!" The blonde crawled somewhat-comically under the table, to sit beside Seda and gaze at her with flat gray eyes. "That weirdy-dream amulet thing is nice," she said shyly. "I guess you're supposed to learn more about us to help us."

"Us? Are you one of the people stuck...here?"

Cecil nodded. "I'm Cecil Daemon." Seda offered her hand from her odd position on the floor. The sniper shook it, unfazed. Her hand was cold. Cecil paused. Seda rallied herself.

"O-oh, I'm Seda Alumani."

They stood, brushing themselves off. Another noise echoed from beyond the gray haze that surrounded them. Seda let a spell flare to life in her hand, the runes stringing themselves together in her mind. Man, she was getting faster.

"Uhhh...don't...cast?" A male voice chided, and Cecil smiled. Howord Alt-Eisen smiled down at her. From way up. Like all the way up.

"He's six five. Impressive, no?"

Her mouth was open in a most fish-like manner, so she closed it and bowed briefly. "H-hello."

"Howord Alt-Eisen. Friends called me Ward. Call me Howie, and you die", he finished with a smile, though the sage had a suspicious feeling it was not an idle threat.

"U-uh, both of you can call me Seddy. U-um," she looked at them both awkwardly. Cecil smiled in a shy way, and Ward grinned toothily. The towering whitesmith was intimidating, but she sensed the same energy from his as from Byran. A big brother.

A big, freaky brother. Emphasis on both.

"Hmm, well we should probably walk around and explain things to her," Cecil said at last, and tugged on Seda's hand. "I guess with that thing we can move to and from the labs."

Ward nodded. They walked along silently for a while, interrupted by the occasional commentary from either sniper or smith. It was a long walk, and the scenery itself was both disturbing and dull. Gray stone and metal, with pools of water inside massive granite reservoirs and rusted fencing. Their footsteps echoed hollowly, and Seddy watched and sensed carefully for any approaching "friends." Eventually Ward got impatient, and scooped Seda up, holding her against his chest while she sat on his arm.

"Uh, doesn't that like...err," he starred at her. "Aren't I fat?"

"No. You're tiny anyway." Nothing more was said on the subject, and she tentatively looped her arms around his neck while they walked along the complex, talking more freely now. Their lives before the kidnapping, the kidnapping itself...the experiments...and then the aftermath. Killing the workers themselves, of course. Then the terrible emptiness. Ward stopped at the gates of the complex, and Seda realized they had been walking along for nearly two hours. Her head spun from the information, and there was a heavy haze around her heart. She sighed.

"You'll need to wake up soon, since this is really a dream for you," Cecil sighed. Seda looked between her companions. Ward still had her balanced with her but on his forearm, pressed to his chest. She looked up at him, then looked down to the hand that was curled somewhat protectively around her thigh.

Cecil quirked an eyebrow, noticing her noticing. Ward starred. "It's nice, is all." He finally said after an awkward silence. "To carry someone warm." Which was followed by more awkward silence. Then a faint feeling of sadness.

"We can squish her later, Ward. We'll have plenty of time with her," Cecil said at last, a smile spreading across her pretty lips. The phrase brought both feelings of fear and relief to the sage. He set her down carefully on the floor, putting a massive hand to the small of her back to steady her. She turned and look up, up, up at the smith, then to Cecil. The blonde moved quietly to Ward's side, her round face a bit sad.

"The time will come when we'll meet you in reality."

Seda nodded, fingering the blood-colored stone that hung just above her breasts. "Seyren is already there, actually," Ward said smoothly. Alarm shot through Seda's body.

"But if he's...-".

"Walking around Payon," Ward laughed mutely. "Doing, well...," his gray eyes glinted. "Whatever he feels like doing."

She picked that cute moment to wake up. Though not entirely by choice.

x X x

Someone was poking her awake. And not in the pleasant sort of way. It was the sort of, get up so I can irritate you sort of way that her dad used to poke her awake with when he was bored. A finger finally landed in her eye, and she had no choice but pull herself up.

There was a wispy-haired assassin staring at her, hands on her lips. Her pointed nose was up in her face.

Bitch. The word bloomed into her mind instantly.

"Who are YOU?"

"Uh."

Seda was not a morning person. Nobody in her family except her father was. More than once, he had been beat with a breakfast plate. Or had all of his mana energy burned away by a very grumpy Meri. Coupled with her worries over Seyren, and now this...

Well.

The assassin got firewalled. In the face. In fact, she had no eyebrows, and ran off screaming. The sage lowered her finger in a bit of shock, looking back between her own hand and the after-glow of the spell. It was then that Ryxam shuffled awake next to her, shaking in laughter. Badly. He curled up into a fetal position, eyes squinted shut, hand clapped over his mouth. It was fairly late in the morning, and sunlight streamed through the patterned windows, illuminating the room. She sighed, and giggled a bit more until the overall teenaged-awkwardness of the situation caught up to her and she jumped off the bed.

He slept next to me, the whole night...Ohgodohgodohgod.

"Er," was the only eloquent thing she managed to spit out. He rose, leonine as always, not even using his arms. Striding over to the other side of the room, she turned around shyly when he threw his tanktop to the ground and began pulling on his usual outfit, she assumed. He sighed, and she turned to see him pull the top half of his outfit up carefully, putting the various clasps in place. She also realized his back was heavilly tattooed, an intricate work of Sandtongue and what looked like dragons. It was weird, how quickly he could shift between looking almost normal to mildly terrifying. He stepped up to her, reaching across her shoulder to grab a piece of armor hanging from a hook on the wall behind her. Her heart jumped as his chin brushed above her ear, and she chided herself for being a moron. Maybe he had known about this the whole time, a voice whispered in her ear. He played you, used you, even kissed you...and for what? The guild?

"Miss...".

What was going through his mind?

"Ah, Miss Alumani"?

Maybe she was an idiot. It was too stereotypical anyway. No need to trust a hired killer. Keep your head down and your good foot forward, and maybe you'll get out of this alive.

"You're kind of um...scaring me?"

She was snapped out of her mini inner-critic rant to realize she was starring directly at him, glaring with her pointer finger curled around her chin, thumb up, in thought. Er, sweatdrop. She stepped back, the back of her knees hitting the bed. "S-sorry. Kind of, uh...nervy?"

He nodded, eyes darting between her face and the locket, and then back to her face. An odd tone entered his voice. "What exactly about?"

Her shyness took over, and she scratched the back of her head in a dejected way. Oh, please. How the hell am I supposed to phrase this? Hey thanks for molesting me, I understand that's a guild requirement? Gotcha.There was a knock at the door, and both heads swiveled.

An assassin cleared his throat. "Excuse me. The elder is summoning you."

Seda turned to look at Ryxam, whose normally tan face was looking slightly pallid. This and Seyren, of all things!

Well, this was going to suck.

x X x

This was one of those days Riseen had wished she hadn't woken up. Really, really hard. Luke, Dias's cat, had more than taken to her. It purred and curled around her legs, rubbing up against her ankles. She scooped it back up and let it rest against chest, absentmindedly scratching his ears.

"Ah, Lady Riseen?"

She turned to see Fafnyn St. Ludel, Dias's younger brother, standing there in the morning light. He was a paladin now. Which actually made him look even bigger than he was, which seemed impossible. She let him stride up to her, watching him bow. "You look fairer than usual this morning," he said smoothly. His good looks did nothing to compliment his icy demeanor, she noted. Dias was so much more real, whereas Fafnyn seemed unreal and snide. "But troubled. Is all well?"

"Ah well enough, I suppose," Riseen lied weakly, feeling troubled breaking her priestly vows. But something strange was going on. Where was Seda? Where was EVERYONE?

"That is good to hear, especially in light of troubling news." His face was glum. Riseen starred absentmindedly at the cat, who she noticed had a blonde chest and dot on his forehead. She lifted him to kiss his nose, tuning Fafnyn out. Oh. Er. Girl. How very observant Dias was. Hahaha. Interesting.

Then. Wait.

"Troubling news!" Her heart thumped. Fafnyn sweatdropped and cleared his throat.

"Yes...it seems Ryxam Tyrik has kidnapped Lady Alumani."

The world broke apart and fall past her ears. She clutched the cat, who was mewling softly. "Is-is she?"

"She is well, most think. Byran is beside himself, searching. Ozias, as well." Fafnyn held out an arm to steady her, she shrugged it off and turned to teleport.

"I need to talk to Byran!" She was gone in a blast of energy soon after, leaving the crusader a bit miffed.

"Lovely manners," he muttered. He looked around, finally having shook the feeling he was being watched. Not by Riseen, but by another prescence with her. Wait...the cat? He looked at the spot where she was standing. There was a short, blonde hair sitting on the cobblestones of Juno. Huh?

His heart in his throat, he picked it up, recognizing the color immediately.

"Kathryne...".

AN: DUN DUN DUN DUN...Kay I updated. And 99'd.

SHUT UP.


End file.
